


Partners

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (noncon is in chapters 4 and 5), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bisexual Female Character, Breeding, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Female Protagonist, Group Sex, Impregnation, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, M/M, MC bangs like over a dozen pokemon. I'm not joking, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Maternal Instinct, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partial Transformation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Between Pokemon, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and gets pregnant by the lion's share, more tags to be added with future chapters, she loves watching her pokemon breed, the whole team bangs each other and their trainer, there is just a whole lot of pokemon sex and basically every female gets pregnant with eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: She wants her Aggron and her Arcanine to be partners in double battles, but they don’t get along. Later, once her Arcanine undergoes heat, they become partners in a different way--something she is more than happy to discreetly observe. Things snowball from there, and soon Sydney finds herself in an unfolding world of pokephilia...This is the prize for the first-place raffle winner on FurAffinity, BlessedKittens!
Relationships: (assume the MC sleeps with any pokemon listed), Arbok (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Arbok/Arcanine, Arcanine/Aggron, Charizard/Aggron, Charizard/Arcanine, Gachigoras | Tyrantrum/Original Character(s), Lizardon | Charizard/Original Female Character(s), Mew (Pokemon)/Arcanine, Mew (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Ononokus | Haxorus/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Rhydon/Arcanine, Rhyhorn/Arcanine, Venusaur/Arcanine, Windie | Arcanine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

“And again!”

The ace trainer’s pokemon skirted across the battlefield, each one fierce and powerful. Her Arcanine, a proud and dangerous battler, was licking flames at the training dummy, and her other pokemon, a huge and lumbering Aggron, rumbled up a growl in his chest as he prepared to unleash his fury against his opponent.

Her heart rising in her chest, the ace trainer felt excitement coming on. This was it. This was it! Her pokemon would pull it off this time!

But then, the exact moment the Aggron sent a crash of stones at the adversary, her Arcanine unleashed a ferocious plume of fire. The two attacks collided on the way, the rocks absorbing most of the heat and blackening. They smashed into the earth, quite short of the training dummy.

The trainer ran her fingers through her hair angrily, trying to keep her patience. She had to be calm. Yelling at her pokemon wouldn’t solve anything, would it?

The issue with this particular hiccup was obvious. Her Arcanine had unleashed her own attack too early. She wandered over to check on her. “What’s the matter, girl?” she asked.

In response, the titanic Fire-type pawed at the ground, chuffing. The ace trainer waved over her Aggron, hoping to talk them through her strategies, but when her Arcanine growled at him, she allowed him to back off.

She sighed to herself. Her Aggron and her Arcanine were two of her most powerful pokemon, and she had hoped to develop them into a complementary pair of fighters to use in double battles. But though each one was individually mighty, getting them to work together was like trying to convince Slakoth to race in a hundred-yard dash!

“All right,” she said, “why don’t we try practicing timing again? Okay, girl, why don’t you attack that enemy dummy on the count of three?” She stepped back, giving her Arcanine a wide berth. She could see her Aggron watching from a distance as well. _It’s simple,_ she thought. _She can handle this._

“One…” she said. “Two—”

Pawing the soil with impatience, the Arcanine jetted off a burst of flame early. As the ace trainer deflated, her exhaustion and frustration palpable, the canine pokemon growled, running errantly across the battlefield. Something was up with her pokemon, but she just wasn’t sure!

She shook her head. She knew there was little point in continuing; that today’s training was a lost cause was obvious to her. “Let’s just… shelve this for now,” she said, stepping away with frustration. The Aggron eyed his trainer with sympathy as his compatriot kept acting curious and distracted.

\---

The ace leaned back in her chair, groaning. After the disastrous double battle training session earlier that day, she’d spent the rest of her time working on another teammate instead: her Charizard. He was a powerful pokemon, a battler among battlers, and he’d performed admirably under her directions.

“Good job!” she’d congratulated him when they were done. “You did so well!” He’d responded by nuzzling close, his breath hot on her chest, licking at her neck and cheek. She’d laughed at that; he’d always been so affectionate, ever since he was just a small Charmander. She’d finally had to gently swat him away to get him to give her time to work.

She’d left the rest of her team to their own devices. Her Aggron had lumbered about, his sturdy Steel-type body creaking in the air. She had no idea what her Arcanine was doing with herself.

Taking it on herself to find them, the ace trainer wandered out into the darkening evening. The sun had set and the light was quickly greying, growing cool as the night came on. She frowned. Usually, her pokemon stayed close by to her place—so where could they be? She had a modest house out in the countryside (the better to let her pokemon practice combat) but she still wasn’t sure where to look.

It was her nose that led the way. There was a curious sort of scent in the air, one that seemed familiar. It was a scent of the forest, of the earth, of the wind; of power, might, and battle. A pokemon smell. She followed it, the tangy scent picking up in strength as she searched more and more, until she finally rounded the wall of the sturdily-built stable where her pokemon sometimes ate and slept.

There behind the stable, digging her claws against the heavy bark of a tree, was her Arcanine.

The poor pokemon looked even more worked up than she had been earlier; a small whine, so faint that the ace trainer could barely hear it, rippled its way out of her maw. Her eyes seemed unfocused and distracted, and the way she held herself bespoke to a thorough, unsatiated _need_. As the Arcanine stopped digging her claws against the bark and paced away, panting, she showed her backside to her trainer—and everything instantly clicked. The dog pokemon’s pussy was swollen with arousal, the lips flushed and puffy. Juices were slicking up the entrance, and a small stripe of pink was present slightly between the outer lips of her folds. At once, the Arcanine’s trainer realized exactly what was going on.

“She’s in _heat,”_ she said, realization dawning. She had a thorough understanding of each of her pokemon’s mating and breeding cycles, and her Arcanine’s heat wasn’t supposed to start for nearly two weeks—but nature wasn’t clockwork. Sometimes cycles started early, and it seemed that today, her pokemon’s estrous had just decided to get the jump on both of them.

Still hiding, she started coming up with possibilities to sate it. Her neighbor, who had the Rapidash she usually paired her Arcanine with, had left with his pokemon for a trip and wouldn’t be back for some days. There was always medicine to suppress it, but she had never given it to her pokemon before, and wasn’t sure if she wanted to risk it while she was still training.

Any more thought was cut off by another sound falling on her ears: a series of heavy, regular footsteps. Her Aggron trudged out of the dark, eying her Arcanine with an inquiring gaze. The ace cursed—the two of them didn’t really get along at the best of times (something her training was meant to rectify) and she was worried that resentment for today’s botched training along with her Arcanine getting worked up might cause a fight.

But before she could step out and recall them, Arcanine surprised both her trainer and her fellow pokemon by turning and, with a needy whine, presenting herself to him. The Aggron seemed taken aback, a sentiment shared by their trainer. They weren’t even in the same egg group!

 _But actually,_ she thought, _that would be for the better. There’d be no risk of pregnancy…_

Her Aggron, it seemed, wasn’t exactly averse to the idea. Though he still seemed surprised, his trainer could, from her vantage point, spy his crimson cock starting to poke out of its sheath. His rod—normally protected behind layers of thick plating—was enormous, incredibly thick, almost tubular, with a broad, flat tip like that of a stallion. His own arousal mixed into the air, threading in with the Arcanine’s, and the mixture was a heady, oppressive musk of raw, animalistic _need._

Almost without realizing it, the ace trainer swallowed. The scents her pokemon were giving off… she never would have admitted it to another person, but they were having a certain, uh, _effect_ on her own physiology. Her mouth felt parched, and her heart rate started picking up in tempo. The arousing musk of her own beasts in heat encompassing her, her hand drifted under her belt and towards her pussy like it was second nature…

On seeing that the Aggron was receptive, the fire pokemon pushed her rear even higher, her voice keening in a sound that was half whine, half growl. The Steel-type pokemon walked closer to her, tentatively gripping his clawed hands on either side of her canine ass, bending down to examine her flushed pussy. The Arcanine panted wildly as his breath met her bare lips.

Neither pokemon knew their trainer was there. If she was going to stop this and find a different way of dealing with her pokemon’s early heat, now would be the time. _But,_ the ace trainer thought, _maybe this is just what they need. A—a proper bonding experience. If they mate, perhaps they’ll work together on the battlefield better._ Her finger traced a trail down her own flushed pussy and she bit her lip, shuddering as her fingertip danced a pattern atop her clit. Her panties were already thoroughly soaked through.

That’s right… she was doing this so that they could bond. Definitely. No other reason.

The Aggron’s breath was teasing his would-be mate’s pussy, and she whined more. But her voice rose in a delighted roar as the Steel-type pokemon took his tongue out and traced a long stripe down her flush pussy. She trembled, but the Aggron withdrew his tongue swiftly, as if he’d been scalded.

And perhaps he had. The Arcanine was a Fire-type, after all, and their body temperatures weren’t exactly known for being cool. There was a reason that the usual partner arranged for her was another fire pokemon.

But she breathed out a ragged moan, desperate, almost agonizing, and the Aggron prepared himself. He dove in and started really eating her out.

It was sloppy, messy oral, the sound of his tongue _shlick_ ing into the night air. But his hands were braced heavily on her hips as he bent into her moist muff. Every lap of his tongue against her folds sent her rumbling with delight, and barely audible over the sound was the hum of their own trainer. One finger was dedicatedly attending to her own clitoris right then and there, and every swirl was like heaven. She imagined that this was what her Arcanine was feeling…

Her Aggron continued dutifully attending to his partner even if he had to sometimes lean back, panting and wincing from the high temperature of his lover’s Fire-type pussy. Eventually, however, it seemed the two of them had more than enough foreplay. The Steel-type rose, a tiny trail of his lover’s slick clinging to his tongue. Still holding fast to her hips, he positioned himself just right. The Arcanine’s paws were scratching into the dirt with anticipation. The canine was panting with a mixture of delight and raw, animalistic heat.

 _Come on,_ the ace trainer thought desperately, attending to herself with fervor. She had stayed unseen by both of her creatures thus far. _Breed her already. She needs it_!

Her Aggron’s cock was fully erect, enormous and crimson and formidable. It was the sort of package that no human could have ever hoped to take, but it was just the right size for a big bestial Arcanine. The females waited in breathless anticipation, the pokemon and the voyeur both; the Aggron looked slightly hesitant, as though having second thoughts about putting his dick somewhere that hot. But then his lover nearly _howled_ with need, and he dutifully sunk right in.

The Arcanine arched her back with pleasure, spewing a high feather of flame into the sky. The orange light dazzled the eye, banishing the night and casting everything in sunlike illumination.

It made for a special sort of show for their trainer. At the exact moment when the Aggron sunk home into his lover’s waiting cunt, she pumped her own fingers into herself.

Her squeak of delighted arousal was becoming increasingly difficult to hide; thankfully, neither pokemon seemed interested in paying that close of attention to any sounds they might have heard. Their trainer was therefore free to continue furiously fingering herself. The entire scenario was sublime… the heavy, humid scent of her pokemon’s arousal and fluids in the air, so heavy she could _taste_ it; the grunting sounds and roars of two mighty beats going at it; the light and heat of the Arcanine’s continued jets of happy flame, and—of course—the perfect tactile complement. Her own fingers glided in and out of her moist pussy without trouble, her thumb continuing to drum an irregular beat and swipe circles over her own clit. The sensation was sending earthquakes of ecstasy through her every being, and whenever a particularly delectable nudge to her clit or push on her G-spot left her shuddering, the wracking bliss was like an aftershock.

But her pokemon seemed to be having even more fun than she was. Her Aggron, despite a certain cast to his face which would easily tell any observer that his lover’s pussy was a bit hotter than he might have anticipated or preferred, was powering through admirably. His pace was not fast; he was a Steel-type, and as a rule, their lovemaking ignored speed in favor of slow, solid _power._ Every thrust was inexorable, his hips soldiering forward until they bumped against his lover’s rear, and from the looks of things, the Arcanine was loving every second of it. She pushed her ass up to meet him, growling luxuriously with every thrust. She was no longer spurting out jets of flame every time he sunk into her; instead, she was content to lay with her head on the earth and her ass in the air, looking for all the world like the animalistic bitch she was. Her eyes were unfocused and her mouth was a panting grin, tongue lolling, as she happily accepted every push her lover had to give. Her body rocked with every thrust.

By now, their trainer had peeled herself out of both her pants and her drenched, thoroughly soaked panties for better access to her own snatch. She watched them going at it with envy. Both pokemon seem far more enthusiastic than when they mated with others. _Good,_ she thought, shuddering as an especially satiating sweep past her clit sent her teetering near the edge of orgasm. _Maybe—maybe this is what they need to complement each other._ It was a tantalizing thought: two of her best pokemon made into lovers, their passion for each other translating into smarter, more precise activity on the battlefield? If she played her cards right, this could possibly be a way to revolutionize double battles. _One thing’s for sure,_ she thought, still watching them from behind the corner. _My girl isn’t going to be any good for receiving training tomorrow._ Her Arcanine’s face spoke it plain as day: she was loving every second of her towering Steel-type mate’s cock, and so long as she was in heat (a process that, for Arcanine, could last up to 8-10 days) she wouldn’t have attention for anything else.

Finally, the Aggron hilted in his canid lover, his metal voice roaring as he flooded her with his cum. Arcanine howled in unison, and the sight of the two of them made their trainer throw herself headlong into her own self-pleasure, determined to exult in the glory of her own orgasm.

Of course, she was too busy masturbating to notice a glow of light spilling from behind her. Had she paid attention, she would have seen her Charizard slowly, carefully coming up behind her.

But then, she found out in her own way soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues... 👀💦

Ace Trainer Sydney was in awed appreciation of the sight she had just witnessed. Her two troublesome teammates, Aggron and Arcanine, had just finished mating for the first time, Aggron helping to sate his partner’s heat. Though their lustful bellows and intense, passionate lovemaking had ceased, their sharp, animalistic musk still spiked the air like a perfume of the wilderness, washing over Sydney and making her arousal soar; she’d cum just from watching. Trying to remain quiet to avoid distracting or disrupting her teammates as she peeked from her spot behind her stable, she gently attended to herself in the aftermath of her orgasm, plunging her fingers in and out of her own muff and swirling circles around her tender clit.

She was therefore ignorant of the light coming up behind her. Sydney had a large number of pokemon, as befitting a top-tier battler; some had been specially bred to be on her team, some had been obtained through trades or caught in the wild, and some, like her Rhyhorn, were rescues from abusive situations for her to give them a new home. But her first and strongest pokemon was her Charizard, whom she’d attained at the start of her journey and raised into a powerful, dynamic battler.

Charizard was the sort of pokemon who enjoyed showing affection to his trainer, often coming up to her with nuzzles and licks, enjoying her company. Little did Sydney know just how far his affections went—he had been attracted to her for a while, and wanted nothing more than to claim his trainer as a mate.

Now, the scent of wild sex filling the night sky and his own trainer’s soft, muted sounds of arousal washing over everything, Charizard knew exactly what it was he wanted to do. The moment had finally arrived—it was time to breed her.

Sydney finally noticed the pale orange light from his fire-tipped tail making the sides of the stable glow. She turned in time to catch sight Charizard, and she gasped. The fiery lizard’s cock was fully unsheathed—not quite as big as Aggron’s, but still plenty big, tapered at the tip and with supple spines along it. It looked like any horny woman’s fantasy.

Maybe it was just the lingering musk of Aggron and Arcanine in the air, or maybe it was the lustful cast to her Charizard’s face—but Sydney knew exactly what the big pokemon wanted. They held there, locking gazes for a moment, before Charizard chuffed and then dove in.

His trainer gasped, perhaps expecting him to seize and surge into her, but instead his attention wasn’t on his cock, but on her pussy. It was flushed, aroused, slick with want; and Charizard bent in, sniffing lightly at it (and making her shiver from the feeling of his warm breath on her lips) before he opened his maw, his tongue trailing out.

Charizard’s tongue delicately landed on the outside of Sydney’s mound. His hot, delicate warmth traced the outside for a few moments, making Sydney squeak in delight before she covered her mouth with one hand out of an inherent desire to keep the rest of her team from finding out. As Charizard continued his delicate affections, Sydney quickly wriggled out of her bra and blouse; as soon as she was bare, she started undoing her belt.

Sydney’s trainer belt was her most valuable tool, and she had kept it strapped to her even when she’d wriggled out of her pants and panties to attend to herself while watching her team. It had a variety of useful equipment: Repel for keeping away troublesome wild pokemon, a selection of poke balls, treats for her team, medicine, and even wilderness material like a length of cord and a small, collapsible trowel. She normally kept it close to her at all times, but she was _so_ worked up (and so confident that her oldest partner pokemon would not mistreat her) that she took the unusual step of unbuckling it and setting it aside.

Charizard, emboldened by this show of trust from his trainer, dipped his tongue in even deeper. Sydney gasped as it penetrated her folds, pushing into her tunnel. His tongue was big but also pliable, and he tongue-fucked her with ease for several long moments. Sydney continued muting her cries with her hand, sobbing with blissful delight, until Charizard suddenly removed his tongue from her. Any initial confusion as to what he was doing immediately faded when he started lapping furiously at her, lathering attention on her folds, her entrance, and even—

 _Ohhh._ Her clit.

Already tender and wanting from her previous voyeuristic orgasm, Sydney’s arousal was stoked once more, pushed over the edge when Charizard’s tongue danced along the edge of her tender clit. She was left wheeling with blissful delight as she came. But even in the throes of intense orgasm, Sydney still managed to marshal enough composure to keep her cries to a minimum. She came silently, orgasm racking her body as she pressed her thighs around her starter’s head, her vision swimming like a watercolor painting, making the warm glow of his tail distort.

Charizard, who had a (not unjustified) high opinion of himself as a lover, was pleased—but far from done. If his trainer had gotten some oral, it was only fair he be treated to the same. Reaching up with his orange claws, he gently but firmly cradled Sydney’s head in both of his hands. Still rocking from orgasm, the Ace Trainer blinked up at her pokemon—only to understand when he began tugging her forward. Soon her mouth was pressing the tip of Charizard’s dick, a tiny bead of pearlescent pre sprouting at the top.

Almost giggling to herself from the unexpected debauchery, Sydney opened her mouth and took the pre into her mouth. The taste was immediate—it was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. It was sharp and tangy, mildly spicy yet with a sweet undercurrent and an almost metallic aftertaste. As expected from a Fire-type it was _hot,_ like freshly steeped tea, and she shuddered as she gulped it down.

Diving into her newfound role as pokephile with abandon, Sydney leaned into Charizard’s embrace and began gifting his cock with lick after lick after lick. The dragon leaned back, groaning gratefully, at the sensation, rumbling with pleasure when Sydney did things like using the end of her tongue to play with his supple spines or swirling his tip gently with her mouth.

Feeling impish and confident, Sydney decided to try giving Charizard some proper oral. Opening her mouth wide, she took in his cock as far as she could, her voice _mmmmph_ ing around its hugeness. Bobbing her head back and forth, she tried to work as far down as possible. She managed a fair bit of length, given both his cock’s hugeness as well as how quickly it widened in girth, working the tip down into her throat and massaging it by swallowing with enthusiasm. Eventually, though, even a champ like Sydney was forced to admit that monster dick might be too much for human mouths. She took in as much as she could, but it still only amounted to about two-thirds of his length. For his part, though, Charizard didn’t seem to mind; he leaned back with a glad rumble, keeping one hand on the back of Sydney’s head to hold her in place as she swallowed more around his dick, massaging it all the while.

A lesser pokemon might have cum from that alone, but Charizard was too in-control to succumb to such weak urges; and besides, now that his dream was realized and his trainer was _finally_ reciprocating his affections, he had much more in mind.

After letting Sydney spend a few moments stuffed full of cock, glorying in her appreciative _mrrrrrmph_ s and _hmmmmmngh_ s, Charizard decided to step it up a notch. Abruptly, he let go of Sydney’s head and, with a grunt, slid right out of her mouth. The abrupt departure of his massive cock (coupled with the delightful but _extremely_ unexpected experience of his soft dragon spines tickling her throat and the roof of her mouth as he swung out) made Sydney reel and she half-collapsed, panting and still soaked from her previous orgasm.

Charizard surveyed her satisfactorily for a few moments. Now _here_ was a mate worth his time. Supple, athletic, powerful, intelligent—who cared if she wasn’t his species? He’d always known his trainer was the one for him. Seeing her like this, rolling from orgasm brought by his attentions, her pussy slick with need and the scent of her desire heady in the air, made her all the more enticing.

While she was splayed on the ground, still panting and blushing, Charizard positioned himself over her, angling his cock to surge inside. Sydney, her face flushed with arousal, still coasting from her orgasm, gazed up expectantly at him. Wordless understanding passed between them; both understood just how badly she wanted this. With a clipped grunt and a tiny puff of flame, Charizard squeezed inside, and Sydney was transported to heaven.

Her cunt _ached_ around his hugeness in the best possible way. He was big, so much bigger than anything she’d ever taken before, whether finger or cock or toy. For a moment they were content to hold there, gazing at each other in missionary position, before Charizard started taking her. He went slow at first, his pace slow and tender, and Sydney was content to luxuriate with every strumming stroke, keening softly as his spines bit deliciously at her inner walls, dragging along and stimulating spots she didn’t know she had. As Charizard picked up his pace, Sydney’s keens grew louder—in response, Charizard reached down with one claw to cover her mouth, keeping her quiet in a gesture of assertive control and dominance.

Sydney didn’t mind. Charizard was in charge; she knew it and she loved it. As his other claw pinned her wrists to the dirt and his lovemaking picked up in speed, she thought how unexpected this was. At first, she’d thought that Aggron and Arcanine’s lovemaking could bring them closer as teammates. _How close, then, will this make me and Charizard?_ she thought with anticipation, cooing as his cock surged in and out of her. _I can’t imagine how this will translate to the battlefield._

Eventually Charizard’s pace grew rawer and more breakneck, and a low rumble started building in his chest. Temporarily sliding out of her, Charizard took his claws from Sydney’s mouth and wrists. He seized her and flipped her on her hands and knees, and Sydney had just enough time to think about what else was coming— _He’s going to do me doggystyle!_ —before Charizard resumed his lovemaking.

Grabbing dominantly on her hips, he lined up his cock and pressed in. Sydney released a blissful gasp, louder than before; both trainer and pokemon were quickly forgetting their earlier attempts to keep quiet. Not helping was Charizard craning his neck high, releasing more puffs of flame—they were small and relatively self-controlled, but against the starry blackness of the outdoor night they shone like candles, a visual complement to the soft yet increasing sounds of their lovemaking.

Gripping tighter, Charizard picked up his pace more and more, his movement quickening to be nearly slapshot. His cock was massive, thundering into Sydney with abandon, his supple spines and blunt barbs inviting an electric storm of ecstasy. His trainer’s eyes began to unfocus as Charizard’s incredible pace brought her even closer to orgasm; her voice rose high in wordless praise. She was an Ace Trainer, one of the best in her region, an expert in battling pokemon and raising them—and now she was being _bred_ by her own starter, her team’s best, and she loved every second of it. Charizard’s grasp on her hips left _no_ doubt as to who was in charge, and Sydney was happy to surrender herself to him for the night—and possibly forever. Somewhere in the back of her mind, amidst the storm of pleasure brought on by the great lizard, her inner self mused that their relationship was going to change. She might end up as Charizard’s permanent partner. Surprising herself, she didn’t feel averse to it.

Charizard was going mad now, his grunts picking up in sound and frequency; he slammed his dick in with regularity. The feeling of his trainer’s pussy—small and _tight,_ slick and inviting as if she was made just for him—was everything he never knew he wanted, and he had already decided that so long as it was up to him, this was going to be far from the only time he made love to Sydney.

Of course, giving how energetically both parties were going at it, they could only keep their passions a secret for so long. This whole thing had started when Sydney had wandered out to check up on Aggron and Arcanine, and while the titanic Steel-type was still spent, the fire dog was far from finished. She was still undergoing heat, after all, and it would take more than one session to sate her.

Sydney heard a pattering of paws against the earth and she glanced up. There, at the edge of the glow from Charizard’s tail, in the place where the shadows started dancing with light, stood Arcanine, watching with interest as her trainer was rutted by her teammate.

Although she opened her mouth to address her pokemon, Sydney was cut off from any attempt at speech by a particularly immense thrust from Charizard, her voice escaping as a desperate _uuuuuhhhhhhn_ instead.

Even though she had already been fucked that night, Arcanine was already getting worked up. She, like many pokemon, was indiscriminate in her choice of partners—a female was fine with her, and she’d always been somewhat enticed by her trainer. Now that she knew mating with trainers was an option, she was starting to get ideas.

She was, in fact, getting slightly ahead of herself. All three of them were so focused that none of them noticed long, thick vines snaking out of the darkness. Arcanine yelped when she felt them secure around her ankles; another one of Sydney’s pokemon, Venusaur, trundled out of the light.

Venusaur was a pokemon who knew exactly what he wanted, and since he smelled a teammate in heat—namely, Arcanine—he was going to take himself on the invite. Arcanine could have easily crispy-fried his vines (and him) but despite her shock, she was too consumed by lust to do much other than prostate herself on the ground, paws down and ass up, showing off a pussy still flushed and wet with juices from her go with Aggron. Venusaur mounted her without delay.

Arcanine’s rough, low voice shuddered out of her. She pitched her head back, releasing a jet of flame, and was met by a similar tongue of fire from Charizard. Locking eyes with Venusaur, Charizard started rutting Sydney even harder, drawing a cacophony of rolling moans from her as she was washed with orgasm once again. If he meant it as a challenge, Venusaur wasn’t biting—the Grass-type was content to continue claiming Arcanine, his pace steady but certain. He was a one-and-done kind of pokemon, a quick and impulsive lover with no time to focus on the aftermath. Her tongue lolling while Venusaur’s squat cock squelched inside of her, Arcanine zeroed in on her trainer’s unfocused-looking face, wanting more than ever to try and help her out.

She unleashed a satisfied, mournful howl and _that_ attracted yet another newcomer, the last to their little party: Aggron. The Steel-type lumbered up, trudging around the side of the stables with a low grunt. He took in the whole scene, Charizard rutting their trainer and Arcanine being energetically plowed by Venusaur. That latter one he was unhappy with—perhaps he considered Arcanine “his” after their recent session. For a moment Sydney was worried he would attack Venusaur, but he merely stomped his burly feet, loudly complaining.

His vocalizing was rough and disruptive, and Sydney could feel Charizard’s pace start to stutter and slacken. It appeared that Aggron was disrupting Charizard’s focus.

Aggron, uncaring, pressed closer to Arcanine and Venusaur; the former was far too consumed by the Grass-type’s energetic thrusting to do anything but pant, while the latter (his face scrunched up slightly; it seemed the fire dog was warmer than he had signed up for, though he was soldiering on regardless) just errantly swatted at Aggron with his vines. Aggron moved even closer, his back now fully to Sydney and Charizard and his tail thrashing.

It was then that they both saw it—there, under his tail, Aggron’s asshole.

Sydney felt Charizard’s focus swap. Almost like it was second nature, Charizard abruptly swung out, his spines making her gasp as he wrung another orgasm from her. Corralled by the sensation, Sydney could only watch as Charizard lumbered up to Aggron. She was aware of his proclivities—he preferred females, but he was not picky, and was known to enjoy a male from time to time. The most important thing for _him_ was being in control.

And in control he was. He grabbed Aggron’s tail, making the metal pokemon yelp with surprise, and leveraged his weight on it. Aggron was forced to sprawl with his head and his hands in the dirt, still shocked, while his ass was high in the air. His position was a perfect mirror of Arcanine’s.

Charizard lined his cock up with Aggron’s hole and Venusaur rumbled with amusement at the sight before resuming his intense thrusts even more. If Arcanine minded that her former partner was about to bottom for Charizard, she showed no indication; her sultry eyes were lidded with lust, her tongue panting more and more as Venusaur’s pace picked up.

With a grunt, Charizard surged in, and Aggron’s deep basso voice squeaked out a surprisingly high yelp as he was penetrated. Charizard held in there for a moment, rumbling with delight, before going to town on the Steel-type.

Aggron’s voice squawked in surprise and protest, his claws scrabbling in the dirt, but Charizard, still keeping one claw tight on his tail, just leaned over to use his other to pin Aggron’s wrist into the dust. He held there for a moment, looming over his partner, his breath hot, before he resumed his thrusts. Aggron’s aggravated protests slowly devolved with each thrust, growing less and less fervent, until he was not so much ‘protesting’ at all but panting and moaning. By now, Sydney had managed to stand amidst her orgasm and she paced the scene. Aggron’s face was a billboard of bliss, his tongue lolling and his eyes almost rolled into his head. Arceus above, but it almost looked as if he was enjoying himself even more from being fucked by Charizard than he had sleeping with Venusaur. Underneath, Sydney could see that his cock had unsheathed again and was thick and hard, a reaction to getting rutted by the dominant Fire-type.

All her pokemon were going at it in front of her, Charizard on Aggron while Venusaur was continuing to have his way with Arcanine. The sight was incredible. Sydney had been battling with pokemon for ages, and by necessity had bred a few as well; she was normally no stranger to pokemon mating, but it had never affected her like it had tonight. Her hand snaked down to her pussy and she moaned as she began attending to herself. More than just the sight was the _smell_ of it all—the raw animalistic musk of three powerful males, each in the throes of sexual bliss, capped off with the intoxicating, overwhelming scent of Arcanine’s heat.

And what a heat it was. Venusaur, always a fast lover, was panting now, his thrusts growing fast and jerky. Arcanine was scrabbling aimlessly in the dirt, small jets of flame puffing from her mouth as she _crooned_ from his attentions, clear from every etch on her face that she was loving every second of it. With an especially loud grunt, Venusaur slammed into her, his seed spurting to mix in her womb alongside Aggron’s—and Arcanine howled triumphantly to the sky as she was satisfied for the second time that night.

Her enjoyment was almost like Syndey’s own. The Ace Trainer picked up her pace as her pokemon came again, fingering herself reverently as the scene unfolded.

Venusaur was spent, and Arcanine was lying still from her own orgasm, but two others were still going at it. Charizard, still pinning Aggron down, had picked up his pace and was outright _hammering_ the giant Steel-type. Any reservations were gone from Aggron’s face, chased away by sheer unmitigated lust; he didn’t seem aware of anything anymore. His face was turned gloriously up to the starry sky, his mouth panting as Charizard took him over and over again.

Sydney gasped as she found her clit. She tried tracing circles on it in time to Charizard’s ruttings, swirling energetically around it with one fingertip while passionately fingering herself with another. On its own, it was a poor substitute for the dragon dick she’d just had inside of her—but the sight of one of her pokemon effortlessly dominating another more than made up for it. Groaning as her body shuddered from the attention, Sydney reflected that this, too, would likely change how her team operated in battle. Charizard was already the boss, but this would only cement his spot, and Aggron would doubtless follow his lead on the battlefield as well as in the breeding stalls.

And there was no doubt in Sydney’s mind that this was going to be more than an isolated thing. From the excitement on Charizard’s face to the sheer, fucked-out bliss on Aggron’s, she was positive that her two males would be getting frisky for a while to come.

Charizard had been a real champion all evening, showing off nearly boundless stamina—the big lizard was only going to cum when he was ready and willing. And it seemed now that Aggron was to be the first paramour of the night to be blessed with his seed. Grunting and huffing, Charizard clutched tighter to his fuckmate as he slammed his barbed cock all the way into Aggron’s ass. A draconic roar split the air as Charizard came, and judging from Aggron’s immediate reaction, it was well-appreciated. Aggron chuffed and moaned as he came for the second time that night—the first was when he’d been inside Arcanine, but now he was the one getting penetrated.

Suddenly rising, Charizard pulled Aggron up with him, and the Steel-type’s throbbing cock sprayed cum everywhere. It splattered across the ground, the stable walls, and coated Arcanine’s appreciative face.

Aggron wasn’t the only one cumming, either. The sight of it all was too much for Sydney, who felt her pussy fluttering and pleasure unfolding from her loins like blossoms from a flower. She moaned incoherently from voyeuristic bliss.

Aggron continued spurting for a good while, but then, finally spent, he slumped over, blushing and looking thoroughly out of it. He’d be doing nothing else for the rest of the night.

But Charizard was far from done. Heaving out of Aggron’s tight ass with a grunt, he stomped over to Arcanine. By now Venusaur was already making himself scarce, having gotten what he wanted by flooding Arcanine’s tunnel. Now it was Charizard’s turn. 

Lumbering up to Arcanine, he placed one claw on either end of her furry rump. Arcanine, already burning again from her heat and _still_ insatiable, panted her excitement and wriggled her ass up at him, her flushed and slick pussy already wide and inviting.

If Charizard minded taking sloppy thirds after Aggron and Venusaur, he sure didn’t show it. With a confident growl, he slid forward into her, his dick slotting in perfectly.

Arcanine had taken a number of cocks that evening in her heat—Aggron’s, lumbering and thick, and Venusaur’s, squat and firm. Charizard’s was a whole new beast. He was big, if not quite as big as Aggron, but the spines along it initiated an immediate response from the canine pokemon. Her eyes widened with surprise and delight, her trailing voice immediately catching—and then she began panting and whining with need, wriggling up against Charizard, almost _begging_ him to take her.

He did—and _hard._

Sawing back, the dragon slammed in with incredible force, so much so that Arcanine involuntarily bucked. He started hammering her, going far more forcefully than he had with Aggron or Sydney, every push teasing groans from the Fire-type and making her tremble as his barbs stimulated the inside of her pussy. Her wide eyes, her sky-high crooning, and the way she pushed back against him all made it clear that she was loving every second of Charizard’s attention. Small bumps were standing out against her striped underbelly—her nipples, standing hard and fast at attention from arousal and stimulation.

Watching it all unfold, still consumed by her orgasm, Sydney mused that it almost seemed obscene—her Arcanine, about to be seeded for the third time that night ( _and just how many children is she going to have?_ Sydney wondered); Aggron, sprawled in the dirt, erotic vacancy writ on his face, cum dribbling from his still-hard cock and out his asshole; Charizard, fucking everything in sight and asserting his dominance as team leader; and herself, the trainer, still aching from having her teammate’s cock in her, delighting in everything unfolding and desperate for more. Somewhere in the back of her mind she considered that perhaps things had grown out of hand—and then dismissed that thought entirely, musing that given how thoroughly they were all enjoying themselves, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Arcanine continued receiving Charizard’s attention for a few moments, both of the females highly appreciative—Arcanine from feeling his cock, and Sydney from watching it. Inevitably, Charizard’s claws gripped tight in her fur, and a small spurt of flame from him indicated that he was flushing her with his seed. Arcanine howled happily, cum leaking from her pussy, and as Charizard slid out, there was a distinct sound—sloshing. And perhaps Sydney was imagining it, but her pokemon _did_ look a slight bit rounder in the tummy from all that cum; an echo of how she would look in a few weeks’ time, before the eggs came.

Any lingering pouting from Sydney that Charizard hadn’t actually cum inside of her was immediately banished. He turned his smoldering gaze back to her, and she immediately knew: he meant to cum inside of her as well.

“Saved the best for last, did you?” Sydney asked. Her voice almost surprised her, it was so slurred from how thoroughly she’d been fucked the past little while. “Good. Come on in, then.”

She leaned back, spreading her legs for ease of access, and was nearly trembling with anticipation as Charizard walked up. Impossibly, despite cumming almost back to back with both Arcanine and Aggron, his cock was firm and ready, and he seemed eager for more.

 _He was bred for stamina,_ Sydney thought, almost giddy. _It was supposed to be for battle, but… this is an unexpected side effect I’d be more than happy to indulge._

Hunkering close to her, lining up his cock with her entrance, Charizard slid home.

Despite his hugeness, he went in easy. Part of it was from her cunt still feeling loose from his last go, and part of it was that he was coated in Arcanine’s slick, which made for surprisingly good lubricant.

 _It’s like they’re both inside of me,_ Sydney thought. _Arcanine and Charizard._ He held inside of her for a moment before going to town on her, completely overwhelming her sweetly sore pussy with even more stimulation. His barbs nipped and tickled at walls that were still dancing from a series of orgasms, and soon enough the tip of his cock was nudging her cervix, making his trainer’s eyes flutter as he stimulated and played with her most intimate entrance. He kept it up, his pace raw and primal, and Sydney found herself almost sobbing from sheer bliss as she felt another orgasm, the strongest yet, start to crest.

“Please,” she found herself begging. One of her hands was cupping her breasts, the other was furiously rubbing her clit. “Please Charizard, please, I’m b-begging you, just— _f-fuck_ —just cum in me already!”

Like any good ace pokemon, he was more than happy to follow his trainer’s orders.

With a ferocious surge, Charizard slammed in and buried himself as deep as he could get, shoving the breath right out of Sydney as his cock plunged all the way in. So thoroughly fucked she could no longer speak, she felt in silent wonderment as Charizard finally, _finally_ came in her, his seed—which was _hot,_ filling her core with warmth as if she’d just had a bowl of simmering soup—flooded into her, squeezing right past her cervix to settle in her womb, the sudden fullness making her cum for the last time that night.

Shaking as she felt herself fill, rocking from orgasmic bliss, Sydney idly wondered whether she was being bred just as Arcanine had. Human/pokemon offspring (inevitably the same species as the pokemon parent) were incredibly rare—but not impossible. _And with a pokemon as virile as him,_ she thought…

But that was for later.

As both of them coasted down from their orgasms, they curled together, just as they had since they’d begun their journey with Charizard still a small, spunky Charmander. But this time it was different. They _were_ partners, now, in an entirely different way, and Sydney reflected that their experiences tonight had probably changed something between them forever. But she didn’t mind. If anything, it had initiated a sense of closeness between them.

Still happily cuddled by her pokemon, her _partner,_ and cuddling him back in return, Sydney let her joyfully weary body finally drift off into sleep.

\---

The four of them reposed like that for hours, out behind Sydney’s stable—Aggron, Charizard, Arcanine, and Sydney herself, blissfully sleeping away as the purple-black light grew slowly grey.

Arcanine was the first to stir, spurred on by her heat. She rose, still desperate to be bred, but more in control of herself now than she had been the previous evening. Studying her trainer and Charizard, she whined—she could smell the changes already occurring in Sydney, could smell the way her body still hungered for more, and she was eager to show her trainer the same affection and devotion that Charizard had. And perhaps it was just her heat putting her in a maternal mood, but could it be possible to have _kids_ with her trainer?

But that was a fruitless dream, she thought sadly. She wasn’t like Charizard—she couldn’t give others children, only accept their seed to make them herself.

Unbeknownst to Arcanine, a small, wispy orb of pink mist was hovering above. The mythical pokemon Mew had been drawn there, watching the night’s events unfold. Now, her psychic powers letting her peer into Arcanine’s mind, she saw her wistful plea.

 _So one mother-to-be wishes to help another?_ Mew pondered; she was well aware of the budding life that was taking root in _both_ females below her. _Perhaps I could help with that. Nothing could truly be impossible._

Yes… as the mythical pokemon considered how to help Arcanine achieve her goals, she smiled to herself. If this human thought her life had changed last night, she hadn’t seen anything yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter two! Many more are coming (and hopefully sooner this time!) and now our trainer has a name. As always, I can be found [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues! In which our horny Ace Trainer and her team end up attracting the attention of a certain legendary pokemon, who has ideas about breeding...
> 
> As usual, this is written for someone on FA. All characters theirs!

Sydney arched her back and moaned, her fingers dipping in and out of her slick, hot cunt. The previous evening, things had unfolded that had spiraled out of control. Her Arcanine’s heat had turned into voyeurism on Sydney’s part which had itself led to an outright pokephilic orgy between her and the rest of her team, ending with her Charizard asserting dominance over the rest of the team and—she thought—claiming her as his mate.

Not that she minded. She didn’t mind one _bit._ But the fact still remained: it was a big, big change.

The night had passed into a thin grey morning, and Sydney had woke hot and horny. She wasn’t the only one—as the males slept off their activity, her Arcanine had padded up to her, whining, and tenderly lapped at her with her warm dog tongue. Sydney had patted her pokemon appreciatively, telling her what a good girl she was, but somehow that didn’t seem to satisfy Arcanine. The canine had wandered off, preoccupied.

Her forefinger stroking her inner wall, Sydney took her lip in her teeth and sighed. Perhaps Arcanine’s heat was just acting up. She’d figure it out soon enough.

\---

Arcanine wandered away. She’d helped bring her trainer pleasure, but that wasn’t enough. After the breeding session the previous night, she wanted to give her trainer _kids!_ She wanted that sort of intimate relationship—but it wasn’t to be. She laid with a huff, sighing as she rested her chin on her crossed paws.

_Interesting in a game of breeding, are you?_

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere; Arcanine started as she realized that it primarily came from _inside her head._ She spun, looking for the source, only for a fey giggle to sound from above her. She glanced up.

She’d never seen the creature floating above her on a pink wisp of cloud—a slender, pink being with big blue eyes and a mischievous smile. But every pokemon carried in them ancestral memory which immediately let them recognize the mother of all pokemon: Mew.

 _Your trainer already carries a precious gift inside of her,_ Mew teased, and Arcanine rose, the sudden image of Sydney carrying Charizard’s egg alighting on her mind. So it _had_ happened—Charizard had bred Sydney!

 _Yes, she carries a precious, precious gift,_ Mew repeated. _As do you. A_ number _of gifts, in fact._ More giggling—it sounded to Arcanine like the tinkling of far-off bells in the wind.

 _I can help,_ Mew said, a playful smile on her face. She drifted lazily down on her swatch of cloud, bopping Arcanine in the nose. _Nothing is impossible for_ me. _Your trainer can carry your young as well._

Arcanine cocked her head sideways. But how? She didn’t exactly boast the right type of equipment.

As explanation, Mew leaned back on her cloud and spread her legs, giving Arcanine a view of her pink-furred slit. Suddenly, above Mew’s cleft, there was a _shift_ in her body. A bulge formed, grew—soon there was a cock right there, proud and erect, above a still-moist, flushed pussy.

 _You like it?_ Mew said. _I can be whatever I wish. And you can do the same. I can give you a cock and a knot and accompanying seed with which to breed your trainer, while preserving your slit and womb and the little ones slumbering within._

Arcanine nodded vigorously. Yes—yes, she wanted that very much!

Lazily meandering around Arcanine, Mew laughed again. _I think one hour will be acceptable for you and your trainer. As payment, all I ask…_ She hefted her new cock, showing it off to Arcanine. _Is that you let me plant one more seed inside your already-fertile womb._

Arcanine was no stranger to sex or breeding, and in the middle of her heat, it sounded like a win/win. She turned around, raising her rump in the air invitingly at Mew.

The legendary smiled, and her voice was a purr. _Very well then. Let’s enjoy it together, shall we?_

She drifted over, caressed Arcanine’s ass lovingly (the touch drawing a shudder from the still-worked-up canine) and then positioned her cock to Arcanine’s pussy and slid right in.

Arcanine had been mated a number of times over her career as a battler and breeder and had taken all kinds of pokemon dick. But this was, without exaggeration, the best she’d ever had. Mew’s powers let the legendary pokemon sculpt her cock to _perfectly_ align with her partner’s hole, the result that even the first thrust—slow, simple, unassuming—left Arcanine panting as she was immediately taken from ‘vaguely horny’ to ‘extremely close to orgasm,’ every single touch and stroke touching all her G-spots, her tender places, every recess of herwith complete perfection, all at once.

 _Good pet,_ Mew praised, swinging her cock back and then sliding home again.

Arcanine came, howling into the dirt, completely awash in pleasure, so overcome that she spent the next few minutes being rutted by Mew in a complete haze.

As she came to, she blinked. Something felt weird down there. Not uncomfortable, just… unfamiliar. In fact, she kind of liked it. Glancing down, she saw with shock and delight that what had happened on Mew was happening to her as well. Even as the mythical pokemon continued hammering Arcanine’s pussy, growing right above was a thick and powerful canine cock.

 _I always keep my word,_ Mew said. Somehow, the tenor of her thoughts was less cogent than usual. Arcanine could feel the legend’s cock pulsing inside of her. _Now—keep—yours!_

Mew bucked into Arcanine a few times before hilting home, spurting out seed. Arcanine panted; she had no illusions that she wasn’t going to get pregnant from that.

 _Well then,_ Mew mused, _you’ve got about an hour. Shall we visit your trainer?_

\---

Sydney had been close to making herself cum when the unfamiliar clasp of psychic energy had cradled itself around her. From around the barn trotted her pokemon, Arcanine, as well as something that made her gasp: the legendary pokemon, Mew!

Speaking through her powers, Mew had confirmed that Sydney had been impregnated by Charizard, something that made her stare down at her still-currently-flat tummy with awe. Mew had also indicated that Arcanine wanted to do the same. She had stared wide-eyed at the cocks that both Mew and Arcanine were sporting.

 _Well,_ thought Sydney with almost giddy delight, _who am I to deny her that?_

They’d moved inside the stable for privacy. Inside was the equipment that Sydney used when breeding pokemon—cleaning and medical supplies, incubators for fragile eggs. (She also kept a few “tools” in there for, ahem, _personal_ use.)

With her psychic powers at play, Mew was able to get Sydney set up on one of her other tools—a breeding horse of soft leather. Mew’s powers effortlessly strapped Sydney inside.

 _Well, my dear,_ Mew said to Arcanine, drifting back and looking at her work with satisfaction, _that should do. And don’t worry—I guarantee your seed will take inside your trainer’s womb._

Mew didn’t have to read minds to see the obvious interest and delight from both trainer and pokemon at that.

Arcanine moved uncertainly at first. She had spent her whole life female, and she didn’t know how to handle such new equipment. As she mounted her trainer—the drape of her pokemon’s paws over her shoulders making the mother-to-be gasp—she moved with an air of unfamiliarity and uncertainty.

 _You’re not used to it,_ Mew offered sympathetically. _I understand. It was like that the first few times I tried using a cock as well. Don’t overthink it. Just let your instincts guide you. You already wanted to seed her—so let those desires take control. Your cock will follow through with ease!_

Sydney moaned as Arcanine’s cock explored her outer entrance, dragging along her folds and making a murmur of pleasure dance through her. For her part, Arcanine also panted. It was insane—even just the feeling of her trainer’s pussy against the tip of her cock was driving her wild. She’d never had a penis before, and even the most subtle of sensations was lighting her up like a fireworks display.

She held there for a few moments, shifting around as Mew watched with amusement. Arcanine’s cock was hard and thick, so solid that it almost hurt—its sheer rigidity was omnipresent and demanding, sweeping many of her thoughts aside. Was this how it _always_ was for Charizard, Aggron, and the other males?

It urged her to fuck her trainer, and so she did.

Her first push was heaven for them both, even as she barely made her way inside. Sydney squeaked, struggling uselessly against the leather bindings of the horse as Arcanine’s tip sunk inside, and Arcanine herself panted, whining. Her new cock wasn’t satisfied; it demanded she slam in more, more, more! And more she did. Unfamiliar at first, but quickly growing in confidence, she really found her pace, sliding back and forth, her dick relishing in the tight sensation of her trainer’s pussy squeezing down around her, again and again, like Sydney _wanted_ to be flushed with her Arcanine’s seed, like she was _begging_ for it, and Arcanine couldn’t help but agree. She slammed in even harder, pleasure dominating every aspect of her. Her pussy was soaked to the bone, slick with juice as she was wholly encompassed by the sense of her _other_ equipment thoroughly breeding her trainer.

And for Sydney’s part, it was beyond incomparable. Last night she had taken in Charizard’s equipment, getting fucked over and over and over again—suddenly being claimed as more than just his trainer. She was his mate now, or at least one of them; and along came a figure from legend, confirming that she was carrying Charizard’s eggs and then offering to have another of her pokemon—a female, nonetheless; a _pregnant_ female!—do the same. And now that same legend was watching it all unfold with a smile on her face, one hand stroking her cock while the other plumbed her wet snatch, and Sydney almost wondered if it was a dream.

Well if it was, she never wanted to wake up.

Arcanine slammed into her again and Sydney howled as her pokemon’s dick stroked her innermost recesses. She’d had so much sex the past twenty-four hours, so many orgasms—and she was far from sated. She wanted more, _more,_ she needed more—she wanted to get fucked by her team, wanted them to _breed_ her, she could handle it!

Her pokemon’s paws tightened around her shoulder as Arcanine kept up her pace and bucked into her harder and harder. What the Fire-type lacked in experience she made up for in drive; it was the most energetic, thorough fucking of Sydney’s life, made all the better by the fact that she was strapped to the breeding horse. She was bound and held tight, positioned just right for Arcanine to enjoy, and the two of them were having a blast.

“Arcanine! Arcanine!” Sydney screeched, not caring if it woke up Charizard and Venusaur and any of the other myriad males scattered around her land. “Yes! Do it! Do—mmmmfnghrgll?!”

She was abruptly cut off by another cock inviting itself into her mouth. Mew looked down playfully. _I mainly enjoy human pussies,_ she mused, _but it seems a touch gauche to knock you up when the whole point of Arcanine’s bargain was that_ she’d _get to do it… I’ll have to settle for your mouth instead._

Sydney moaned, melting around the Psychic-type’s member as Mew energetically fucked her face. Mew made no attempt to match Arcanine’s speed, instead going comparatively slower but with assuredness and confidence. Her cock was incredibly flexible, somehow filling just the right parts of Sydney’s mouth without being uncomfortable, and Sydney found her eyelids fluttering as Mew pushed her way into her throat, the legendary shuddering and resting one pink paw on the back of Sydney’s head.

 _That’s right,_ said Mew. _Trainers like you are the best, so willing to give so much to your pokemon, even your bodies… I’ve loved finding trainers like you throughout the years._

The activity between the three of them continued for some minutes before a creak stole the attention of both Mew and Sydney (Arcanine being far too single-minded to care, continuing to rut into Sydney with such force that the breeding horse shook.)

It was Sydney’s Rhyhorn, a shy pokemon she’d rescued from an abusive trainer some time ago. Rhyhorn was a sweet-hearted creature who had always felt intimidated by the rest of the team; now the Rock-type was looking on in undisguised awe at the scene unfolding before him. It seemed Sydney’s vocalizings had drawn some attention after all.

Rhyhorn had been voyeuristically watching them for some time, and after accidentally nudging open the door, he looked ready to bolt.

“Nnnnnnnnnnn,” Sydney moaned, the best she could manage with Mew still face-fucking her. Since she had already gotten herself involved in not one but _two_ orgies with various pokemon (most of them her teammates) she figured that she might as well see if this might be what Rhyhorn really needed to integrate himself into the team and get to trust them—and her. After all, she suspected that carrying Arcanine and Charizard’s children would result in her connecting far more effectively with them on the battlefield.

Thankfully, Mew was there to translate the sounds coming out of Sydney’s cock-stuffed mouth. _Your trainer wants you to come,_ the mythical pokemon said, batting her eyes coyly at Rhyhorn, _and I agree. In fact, this one—_ and she jabbed the tip of her rose-furred tail at Arcanine— _has two types of equipment now. One of them is occupied with her trainer… but who could help with the other, hmmm?_

That got Rhyhorn’s attention. He’d always pined for Arcanine, but he’d been too intimidated to try anything. Walking shyly inside, he chuffed a few times to let Arcanine know she was here. In response, she wiggled her rump at him; her pussy was wide and inviting, almost fully flushed with arousal. Grunting with delight, Rhyhorn mounted her.

His smaller size, squat cock, and the presence of her own dick were all barriers, but easy enough to overcome. Rhyhorn found his place and before long he was grunting, swinging his hips towards Arcanine he made love to her.

His gentle bucks drove her wild. She was getting her pussy fucked even as her dick continued slamming inside of her trainer; the dual sensation was almost too much. She felt an orgasm building—and her eyes nearly bugged. _This_ orgasm was unlike any other she’d ever had. She could feel it building tense inside of her, could feel her cock harden even further, could feel the base tightening up as a _knot_ started swelling.

Meanwhile, Rhyhorn wasn’t stopping—he was slamming more and more, his virgin voyage quickly sending him panting towards orgasm. Finally, unable to hold it, he keened out and slammed his hips home, his cock surging as far in as he could and spurting cum directly into Arcanine.

That proved to be enough for the canine pokemon. She rode his momentum, letting her orgasm crest as she _surged_ inside Sydney. She arched her head and howled, a small puff of flame lighting the air as she came too, her fresh seed, a gift from a goddess, spurted out of her to flood down into Sydney’s waiting womb. Sydney spasmed as Arcanine’s knot ballooned out, tying the two of them together. The sense of it stretching her was enough to make her orgasm as well.

As his own orgasm died, Rhyhorn panted—and then, suddenly, light filled the barn before a sudden, weighty force made Arcanine yelp even in the throes of orgasm as the sense of Rhyhorn mounting her suddenly built. Before long she realized that he was a Rhyhorn no longer; the newly-minted Rhydon, riding on the euphoria of evolution and finally feeling like a proper member of the team, slammed into her again, cumming once more.

Mew watched it all unfold—Arcanine jetting fire into the air as she came, Rhydon gaining confidence in his new form and jetting even more seed into Arcanine, and at the bottom of it all, Sydney _quivering_ with stimulation and orgasm as she came again and again, her hands straining uselessly against the breeding straps, her clit round and red and inviting.

 _Ah well,_ Mew said wistfully, reaching down to cradle Sydney’s cheek; the trainer sunk against her paw with a whimper. _Everyone else is doing it._ And then with a laughing cry, the legendary pokemon grabbed Sydney’s face with both hands and bucked right in, cumming right down her throat. The Ace Trainer gulped it down eagerly.

\---

Everyone spent, they all slumped together, groaning and panting. Sydney was still tied to the breeding horse; she was unsure how she was going to get down since Mew had departed, promising to return and claim her young when Arcanine laid it, though she didn’t mind that much. Arcanine was still slumped against her, half-asleep, her body rumbling. Shortly after Mew’s departure, her gift of a cock had slowly disappeared, shrinking down and back into Arcanine’s body. Now to look at her, you never would have thought her to have wielded anything other than a flush pussy.

Rhydon was still getting used to his new body; a little under an hour and he was ready to go again. He lumbered up to Arcanine, his now-massive cock at the ready. He gripped Arcanine and surged forward, but he wasn’t used to his new bipedal form and his aim was off; his cock slid right between Arcanine’s legs into the thing she’d positioned herself against: Sydney’s pussy.

Sydney squeaked at the unanticipated intrusion and Rhydon grunted from the surprise. Color filled Sydney’s cheeks as she felt Rhydon’s hardness in her.

Rhydon was looking sheepishly at her and she smiled an inviting smile at him. She didn’t mind. In fact… “You know,” she said, “I’m still stuck to this breeding horse. I suppose if you wanted…”

He rumbled with delight. He _did_ want.

As they started going at it, Arcanine slumping off of Sydney to curl up, dozing, on the floor, Sydney realized that Rhydon was probably going to cum in her—and that she was apparently fertile when it came to pokemon seed. _Am I gonna have the babies of_ three _of my pokemon?_ She thought. But she was too thoroughly fucked to care. _Ah well. I can handle it._ She rode out the rest of his attentions with delight.

None of them noticed a small blue face peeking into the window. Seeing the female trainer, the pokemon watching realized she was just what he was looking for.

The bigger pokemon he worked for would want to hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! More chapters are coming soon 👀
> 
> If you'd like, check me out [on my Twitter!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wild pokemon decides it wants to mate with Sydney, and she and Arcanine later face the consequences of their debauchery! (Warning: noncon content, though this is far from a bad end chapter)

The morning was still pale and marching along on Sydney’s grounds, but the trainer was nowhere to be found. The incredible flurry of activity between her and her team spanning the night and morning had left everyone feeling weary, and the pokemon were all slumbering.

Which meant nobody noticed when Sydney went missing.

The pokemon shouldering her slumbering form along, a moderately-sized turtle pokemon with lapis-colored skin and feathery ears with a matching tail, grunted. He was a wild Wartortle, and served as a bullied servant of a powerful local pokemon. His boss had sent him off to find food, and Wartortle had chanced raiding a human property—and on doing so, had observed this trainer willingly breeding with her team.

His boss had also harangued him to find a mate lately.

Most nearby pokemon hated the one Wartortle worked for, not unlike Wartortle himself, and the females had long since done their best to avoid him. But if this human female was willing to fuck her team, why, perhaps she’d be willing to help out here as well! Grunting under his burden, Wartortle crept along, carrying Sydney away from her land and into the wild. There was a small, meadowed valley with a stream nearby where his boss operated from, and he had to get the human there.

Back at Sydney’s compound, her pokemon weren’t as unilaterally tired as some would have thought. The males were dozing away, but Arcanine’s loins still burned deep within with breeding heat. The fact that she had already been sated, been _impregnated,_ didn’t matter. The hot sensation made the Fire-type rise.

When she rose, Arcanine immediately realized her trainer was missing. Pressing her nose to the ground, she could trace Sydney’s scent leaving the grounds—alongside that of an unfamiliar pokemon.

A growl ripped out of her throat. Snagging her trainer’s belt, just in case, Arcanine loped into the grass and trees, hot on pursuit.

\---

When Sydney woke, it was to an aching cunt and small tremors of pleasure. She’d been good and fucked lately. As she blinked awake, she realized that she was in an unfamiliar place, a thin grassy meadow between two hills. A stream burbled nearby. She’d also been stripped out of what little clothing she had, her flesh bare to the cool wild air.

Nearby, a pokemon was looking at her with interest. A long, sinuous purple shape, the Arbok’s tongue flicked in delight at the sight. Sydney instantly got a bad feeling from that pokemon; she’d learned to recognize pokemon with ill intent. Her old rival Vion had a team that were nearly as big of creeps as he was, and this Poison-type gave off the same kind of vibe.

And as if her naked state didn’t confirm it enough, his intentions were made clear by something else: two long, tapered cocks poking out of a sheath low on his body.

Sydney cursed under her breath. However she’d arrived here, she was devoid of her team or even her equipment used for the wild. She was defenseless.

“Hey,” she said, making her voice sharp, “I have no interest in you.” The Arbok’s smile grew tighter and cruel, and Sydney pitched her voice more intently. “I _said_ —”

With a hiss of contempt, Arbok locked eyes with her. There was a sense of pressure on Sydney’s head, like the beginning of a migraine, and then her words slurred as she felt her body lock up. She slumped back against the grassy mound she’d been laid against.

He’d used Glare, paralyzing her.

Well, _fuck._

His two cocks at the fore, Arbok slithered up to her.

Watching from the treeline, Wartortle had seen the whole thing. Arbok had been pleased with him bringing back the human female, but angry that he hadn’t brought any food. After thrashing him, Arbok had sent him off.

Wartortle had returned just in time to see the encounter unfold. He felt aghast. The whole point of finding the human had been to get someone who would _willingly_ mate with his boss. But the human had expressed reservations, and Arbok had paralyzed her. That wasn’t what he had wanted! He didn’t want to be part of this!

Abandoning his foraged food, Wartortle ran out into the meadow, warbling in protest. Arbok hissed in contempt and continued advancing on Sydney, ignoring him. When Wartortle pressed, Arbok turned and, with a low snarl, sent an Acid attack spraying at him. The attack stopped just short of the turtle, making the ground sizzle.

Wartortle stopped, swallowing. He had a small discolored patch on his leg from a past Acid attack when he’d displeased Arbok, and also scars from the other pokemon’s fangs. He knew Arbok meant business and would seriously hurt him (and the human) if he tried anything.

So Wartortle just stood there with his guilty conscience, unable to intervene.

“Mmmmmnnnnnn,” Sydney half-moaned as the serpent coiled around her. Her fingers trembled; it was all she could do through the paralysis. Arbok undulated with a chuckle and pressed his twin cocks against her, one for each hole. Holding close, half covering her face with his hood, he pressed into her.

The sting of his entry was sudden and sharp, and under normal circumstances Sydney would have spasmed, her voice crying out. But these were far from normal circumstances. She could only rock gently back and forth, softly moaning as Arbok took her.

She was still wet and loose from her night and morning of debauchery which at least made for easy going, especially considering that Arbok’s equipment was less formidable than that of Charizard, Rhydon, or Arcanine. The snake pokemon rutted into her easily, his voice sibilant with pleasure. Ahhhh… he had waited _far_ too long for this.

After a few passes, he got a devious idea. Wanting to punish Wartortle for his insolence even further, Arbok ordered Wartortle to ‘help’ him with his captive. His cheeks burning with shame and still cogent of the sizzling acid patch, Wartortle followed his master’s orders.

At Arbok’s command, Wartortle busied himself with Sydney’s chest, grabbing and fondling at her breasts before taking in a nipple into his mouth. He gave it a few half-hearted sucks before an angry hiss from Arbok made him flinch, and he started like he meant it, sucking at her and lathering her tit with his tongue.

The trainer shifted mildly underneath him; the paralysis was slowly wearing off, though not enough that Sydney had any chance of shaking off Arbok. The movement brought Wartortle’s eyes upwards—he saw Sydney staring down at him. He expected her to be angry, but instead she was looking at him sympathetically. She seemed to understand that Arbok was calling the shots here.

Her sympathy only made Wartortle feel worse. Imagine being with such a kind trainer—instead, he had clung to his brute of a wild pokemon for survival’s sake, and look what it had gotten him. He was party to the mistreatment of this human!

After a few minutes, Arbok shuddered, cumming inside Sydney with a triumphant hiss. Uncoiling from her, he snickered at the way she moved, as if through molasses, and used his tail to swat at Wartortle when he hopped down from her chest. Just because Arbok had finished didn’t give Wartortle leave to stop!

But Wartortle glared defiantly up at him, and Arbok felt an ugly storm stirring inside of him. He’d hurt Wartortle before to keep him in line, and he’d do it again!

As he readied the venom for a Poison Fang attack, a crashing sound interrupted all parties. Arbok spun in time to see a proud Fire-type crash out of the foliage, carrying a leather belt in her mouth.

Arcanine was no fool. She surveilled the scene, taking in Sydney’s naked state, the cum leaking from her holes, Arbok’s still erect hemipenes, and the scent of sex that permeated the valley, and figured out exactly what happened. Dropping the belt, she roared in fury.

Realizing he had a problem on his hands, Arbok instantly unleashed an Acid attack. The attack splashed on Arcanine—and she barely registered it whatsoever. Arbok gaped. He was strong, for a wild pokemon; but she was expertly trained, a prime pokemon for an Ace Trainer!

She fired back with a plume of flame that crashed into him and knocked him backwards. Arbok slumped against the ground, unmoving. Arcanine chuffed. Was that all it took? What a pushover! She trotted over to him to check.

As she approached, Wartortle saw his hated boss stir, and realized the deception that was about to happen. He tried to warn Arcanine, but it was too late—when Arcanine was close, Arbok snapped his head around and fixed her with a Glare. The paralysis swept her body and she grunted, managing a single staggering step and a puff of flame before collapsing sideways.

Hissing triumphantly, Arbok slithered up to the trembling canine, coiled about her, lined his cock up with her holes, and—

Wartortle’s paws clenched in disgust. It was one thing to endure month after month of mistreatment from this scumbag of a pokemon, but to see this sort of behavior inflicted on an innocent trainer and her teammate? He didn’t care what would happen to him—he had to stop this!

Wartortle barked out an order for Arbok to stop it. Arbok snarled in response and just started fucking Arcanine even harder. He shot another Acid attack Wartortle’s way as a warning before returning his attention to Arcanine. Grunting, he came, flooding the canine pokemon’s tunnel. Perfect. He _wanted_ a broodmother.

Arbok could just see it. He had not one but _two_ females here at his mercy and both were fertile, he could _smell_ it. He’d use his Glare to keep them defenseless and unable to resist for as long as it took him to fuck the willfulness out of them. Then they’d be his mates, fawning over him and giving him brood after brood of powerful young—

Wartortle’s skull cracked into the bottom of his chin, making him see stars and half collapse.

Reeling from pain, Arbok slithered off of Arcanine, his cocks sliding free with a _pop_ as cum leaked out of her. The canine pokemon was still struggling; his Glare was already wearing off.

Deciding to dispose of Wartortle here and now—the Ekans he’d have with the females would serve as far more effective lackeys—Arbok turned to his henchman and fixed a Glare on him. Except Wartortle knew his boss’s strategies. His head was down, avoiding eye contact, as he already launched another Skull Bash.

The attack sent Arbok flying, but the snake shot off an Acid attack almost as soon as he landed. The attack made Wartortle retreat inside his shell; when he emerged, the deceptively fast snake was already on him. Wartortle cried out as Arbok sunk his fangs into his arm with a powerful Bite attack. Wartortle spun around quickly, shaking his foe off with Rapid Spin, but he felt woozy. Arbok was just a flat-out stronger pokemon than him. He didn’t know if he could win this fight…

Already Arbok had recovered and was ready to advance on the weakened turtle. As he opened his maw to spray Acid, a rock smashed into the side of his head. His head whipped—the culprit wasn’t a pokemon at all.

The Glare attack had worn off on Sydney. As Arbok had busied himself with Arcanine and then Wartortle, she’d quietly crawled along the edge of the meadow to the belt that Arcanine had dropped. The rock had just been to get his attention. Now the Ace Trainer was furiously leveling a spraycan of Repel in his direction.

“Creep!” she yelled and blasted him in the face, emptying her can in one wild spray.

Arbok writhed, screaming, and felt Wartortle jump him, the turtle pokemon pummeling him with kicks and punches. Arbok’s undulations threw him off.

Turning his hateful eye to the proud young woman, Arbok decided to teach her a lesson. Not kill her—she would be useful for slaking his lusts and cranking out eggs. But as he readied an Acid attack, he figured that damage to her arms and legs wouldn’t stop her from breeding.

Right before he unleashed the attack, a Skull Bash hit him from behind. Wartortle’s assault knocked his aim free, sending his acid splashing across rocks and trees and clear of Sydney. But Wartortle’s stamina was fading—he was on his last legs. Arbok decided a round of Glares was in order—get everyone paralyzed, and then he could deal with them. He’d start on the Water-type.

As Arbok fixed his gaze on him, Wartortle realized he didn’t have the energy to withdraw into his shell or do anything else. This was it for him. But then the human’s voice rang out—“Protect, use _Protect!_ ”

The voice was like lightning, jolting him into action, and just as Arbok unleashed his Glare, Wartortle dug deep inside himself and summoned energy to form a sparkling wall of starlight that shielded him from all attack.

The Glare was useless.

As the wall fell, Arbok gaped. That was the first time his signature ability had ever failed him. His moment of distraction cost him; Sydney called out another order. “ _Hydro Pump!”_ And Wartortle obliged, once again summoning power he didn’t know he had. The incredible surge of water smashed into Arbok, sending him soaring for meters and tumbling over the ground. As he rose, he saw to his dismay that the Arcanine had almost shaken off her paralysis too. There was no way he could win against her _and_ Wartortle!

Realizing that the jig was up, he snarled at Wartortle, calling him traitor. Wartortle shot back that he was a bully, a rapist, and a monster, and he was ashamed of having ever served him. Then, with another command from Sydney, the turtle pokemon unleashed another Hydro Pump. The incredible attack knocked Arbok even further—

Right into the mountain stream.

The water was deceptively fast, and the Poison-type had no energy to fight it. With a dismayed gurgle, he was swept downstream, smashing against rocks and rapids on the way.

Wartortle watched him go, knowing there was a waterfall at the end. Good riddance.

Behind him, he heard Arcanine stand, the last of the Glare shaken off. He flinched, assuming the tracking pokemon recognized his scent as the one who had brought the human here under the ignorant assumption Arbok had at least _some_ decency. But thinking to the scars the snake had inflicted on him in the past, he bitterly thought he should have known better.

But Arcanine didn’t care about him. She padded over and nosed at Sydney.

“I’m fine, girl,” Sydney said, petting Arcanine gently. “It’s all over now.” Her attention pivoted. “You! Wartortle!”

Wartortle flinched and turned, looking down with shame. He’d been the one who’d put her in this situation and had even helped Arbok have sex with her. He didn’t blame her if she hated him.

When she was quiet for a while, he raised his gaze. Sydney’s eyes were fixed on the old acid scars Arbok had given him. “You’re not a bad pokemon, are you?” she said. “Just had a bad boss.”

Wartortle swallowed.

Sydney turned her gaze to Arcanine. “What do you think?”

The canine pokemon _wanted_ to be mad at Wartortle, but if he hadn’t intervened when he had, she and Sydney would probably have spent forever as Arbok’s breeding slaves. She chuffed a tentative agreement.

Smiling and fishing a Great Ball off her belt, Sydney crouched down and proffered it to the Water-type. “What do you say?”

Looking at the ball and then at her face, Wartortle sniffed, nodded—and then ran and touched it, going inside the orb before either female could see him crying.

\---

“Nngh! Angh! F- _fuck!”_

Sydney’s head was arched back, her breath high and catching in her throat. Sweat beaded on her skin and her hair splayed loosely about her head.

In front of her, Wartortle looked close to cumming, the Water-type panting with want. His cock—long for his size—was smashing into her, and he was pawing at her breasts. Sydney had both hands on the back of his shell, holding him close, and had swept up her ankles, holding fast behind him. Whenever his pace seemed in danger of slackening, she used them to tug him in.

Almost immediately after he joined the team, she’d taken him aside for some “bonding” time. After last night, it seemed like she was going to be enjoying her males quite more _intimately_ than normal.

Wartortle had been hesitant at first, but Sydney had coached him past his reservations, and he’d perked up immediately when she’s reached down, spreading her labia apart with two fingers.

Now he was grunting, slamming into her as hard as he could. An orgasm was already rolling through the Ace Trainer, and it was all Sydney could do to beg her newcomer for more. “Come on, Wartortle—you can do it—”

Finally, with a stuttering cry, Wartortle slammed into her, hilting, and Sydney gasped as his cum splashed into her. “Good boy,” she murmured, reaching up to pet him. He crooned as she caressed his feathery ear. “Very _good_ boy.”

She rested there in her barn with Wartortle, holding him tight with one hand, the other drifting down to rest on her stomach. Mew had already promised that she was bountiful with Arcanine and Charizard’s eggs… how many others would she have?

And why did she feel so _excited_ at the prospect?

Before long, the door creaked open. It was Arcanine.

The fire dog looked worked up, distracted; she was panting and her eyes were unfocused.

Sydney half-rose, frowning. Wartortle tumbled off her with a distracted _meep._ “More heat?” she asked. “I thought you’d be over it by now…”

Arcanine could only whine in response, shaking her head and pawing the ground needily.

Both of them were distracted as light filled the barn. Sydney recognized it—it was the light of evolution. For the second time in twenty-four hours, one of her males was evolving. Wartortle’s form sprouted and shifted, increasing in size until the light faded; he stood there, looking in wonderment at his squat, muscular limbs and hydro cannon—a Blastoise.

Sydney smiled—and then gasped. In his new form, and in the light filtering in through the barn windows, it was apparent. His skin, lighter than that of usual Blastoise… his emerald-colored shell…

“You’re _shiny!”_ she squealed. How incredibly fortunate! Amidst the hubbub of this morning, she hadn’t even really noticed.

Blastoise cocked his head sideways, confused, and she laughed it off. At the sound of Arcanine still panting behind her, Sydney got an idea. “Arcanine,” she said, “what do you think about having Blastoise help you with your heat?”

At the suggestion, Arcanine nearly _bounded_ over to the breeding bench, draping over it and raising her tail high to give him access. She was well acquainted with the procedure.

As she whined desperately, Blastoise took a tentative step towards her, then another—and then picked up his pace. Soon he was straddling his newfound teammate, blue-tinged hands grabbing her hips as he positioned himself.

Swallowing, Sydney let one hand drift southward. The thought of leaving never even crossed her mind—she almost got as much pleasure from watching her pokemon bang as she did from fucking them herself.

Unlike the tentative, almost shy pace he’d started off on with his trainer, Blastoise went at Arcanine with newfound confidence, _crashing_ into her with power. She arched her head, howling with delight, and Blastoise gasped, both from the lush feeling of her muff against his cock as well as the unanticipated heat.

She was a Fire-type, after all.

He kept up his powerful pace, taking her hard and fast, again and again. This wasn’t any time for going slow; she was in _heat,_ and needed desperately to be sated! Arcanine was more than appreciative, wriggling her rump up against him and digging her paws so deeply into the breeding bench that she was ripping part of it open.

Blastoise slammed into her and Arcanine howled wildly and Sydney didn’t have to speak or understand pokemon to know what the canine was begging: _Breed me! Breed me! Oh, please, sate this heat, I_ need _it!_

With Blastoise’s cum still seeping through her womb and the promise of young developing in her, Sydney could relate. She found the feeling so very, very hot. She dug her fingers in and out of her, moaning as she traced little circles around her clit with her thumb.

Though he was going hard, Blastoise was no brute. Amidst his thrusts, he leaned intently over Arcanine, murmuring gently to her as a lover. Arcanine pushed back against him, her warm fur sweeping against the underbelly of his shell. She appreciated his attentions.

Licking her lips, Sydney watched intently as it all unfolded. They were close—the two of them were both so close.

Arcanine came first, arching her back and shooting a puff of flame, her cunt fluttering and squirting with orgasm. The sensation was too much for Blastoise, who grunted and slammed in.

However much cum Sydney expected from him, it was more than what she got.

Blastoise outright _flooded_ Arcanine’s pussy, cumming more and more and more, his cum splattering _everywhere,_ like a firehose. Arcanine panted, her eyes lidded, her tongue lolling, as finally, _finally,_ the fires of heat inside of her were quenched.

She’d been good and bred.

The two of them weren’t the only ones who came. Nearby, Sydney was sobbing as her own pussy fluttered and squeezed down on her fingers, orgasm threading through her.

Yes… yes. That was good.

After a few minutes to herself, she rose on wobbly legs and made her way over to the pokemon, shooting Blastoise a grateful glance for helping Arcanine finally get over her heat.

“Hey, girl,” she said, leaning in to hug her pokemon, burying herself inside of Arcanine’s musky fur. It smelled like cinders and autumn leaves and everything lovely in the wild. “Feeling better?”

Arcanine rumbled in assent, nuzzled up against her, and then gave a little lick to Sydney’s bare tummy—the place where Arcanine’s children, among so many others, had already started to bloom.

“Yeah,” Sydney said, her voice soft, meaning what she was about to say, both surprised by it and happy at it: “I love you, too.”

\---

Weeks had passed since that incredible series of days, and Sydney was almost too pregnant to move.

Mew’s promise to her had held—she was fertile towards pokemon and was now heavy with eggs. She lay back in her bed in a nearby clinic, stripped down in nothing more than a flimsy hospital gown that strained over her incredible belly. The local clinic was staffed by friends of hers whom she trusted with discretion.

The ultrasounds had almost blown her mind. Six eggs? _Six?_ She had no idea what she was going to do with them all.

Another contraction set her shuddering, her breath heavy and her brow furrowed. She hadn’t exactly ever done this before, or even thought she would have to. Getting bred by pokemon and bringing their eggs into the world.

She stroked her roundness with one finger, imagining the life nurtured within. Who were the fathers? Mew had promised that Arcanine had managed to put at least one in her, and Charizard as well. Had Rhydon succeeded in knocking her up? Blastoise? _Arbok?_ All of them, perhaps?

She supposed it didn’t matter. She just had to lay there and squeeze out her six eggs. She could deal with the aftermath once it was all over.

As she sat there, stroking her tummy, another breath hissed its way out as a contraction lowed through her. The sound piqued the interest of Arcanine, lying against the wall.

If Sydney was big, then Arcanine was _gargantuan_ —an absolutely huge, gravid pokemon. She was carrying far more eggs than Sydney herself, and in fact her due date was in only a few days.

Despite her enormity, Arcanine managed to rise up onto her paws with the sort of effort normally reserved for climbing mountains and then slowly pad over to her trainer, her tummy hanging so low it almost brushed the floor.

Gritting her teeth against the contractions—she could _feel_ the eggs settling lower in her, and thought one was working its way into her birth canal; the feeling made Sydney want to moan—Sydney let Arcanine sink her big, floofy head onto her lap.

The presence was comforting, and Sydney soothed herself by absently stroking Arcanine’s fur. “Hey, girl,” she said, her voice suddenly ragged with exertion. “Th-thanks. Although…” She sideyed Arcanine. “You know, it’s partially _your_ fault that I’m like this.”

Arcanine chuffed unapologetically, and Sydney just smiled at her. It was impossible to stay mad at the fire dog, and besides—regardless of how surreal the experience was, getting to carry the offspring of one of her pokemon, a _female_ pokemon, was an incredible bonding experience. Most of her sexual relations with other pokemon were just frivolities, but her encounters with Charizard and Arcanine seemed different. Sydney really felt as if she was a proper mate to them.

A contraction rocked her again, swift and sharp this time, and she cried out. As Ann, a nurse she was friendly with, rushed into the room, Arcanine gave her trainer a few licks, her tongue tracing the inside of Sydney’s arm and her immense globe of a belly.

“It’s time,” Ann said clinically, and then glanced down at Arcanine. “You should really put that thing away.”

“She— _oooooooooooh,”_ Sydney moaned, feeling the egg press further down into her. Gods above, it was _spreading_ her wider than she ever could have thought, and the sensation wasn’t like sex—it was a deep, deep ache. “She st-stays.”

Ann pursed her lips but said nothing. At her wordless shooing, Arcanine left to curl against the wall while the medical professional attended to her trainer. So focused was the pokemon on her trainer’s wellbeing that she herself was barely cogent of the deep ache that was beginning to stir in her own womb.

Sydney’s laying didn’t last terribly long—not quite two hours. Not bad considering it was her first time and she had to squeeze out six of the things. By the time it was over, the nurse monitoring her and informing her she was the picture of perfect health, Sydney was half-lucid, sweaty, exhausted—and craning her head to look at the basket. Inside, she could see six eggs, all sorts of colors. There was a single red egg, a lone one whose surface was pebbled with light grey, a purple one, a sea green one, and _two_ eggs whose orange hues perfectly matched Arcanine’s coat. (It seemed Mew had been extra generous with Arcanine’s fertility.)

Sydney leaned back her head, sighing with relief and satisfaction. It was over. She’d done it.

“Well,” Ann said, tidying up, “your… children should be fine and healthy.” She stumbled over the word only a little bit. Pokemon-on-human pregnancies weren’t unheard of, but they were incredibly rare, and Sydney suspected she was at best the second case this remote place had ever seen. Still, even if Ann was quietly judging, she kept it to herself—and Sydney trusted the nondisclosure agreement she and every other member of the staff here had signed. “I recommend—”

But Sydney had to wait for the recommendation. Arcanine suddenly bayed, stretched across the floor, panting.

The nurse looked confused, but Sydney, who had bred her Arcanine before, knew what was up. “She’s laying,” she said. “A few days early, but… she needs help!” As if in agreement, the Fire-type whimpered.

Ann knelt and touched her hand to Arcanine’s belly—she felt the small tremors of contractions within. “It’s been going for a while,” she confirmed. “I need equipment for a pokemon birth.”

She departed, and when she returned, Arcanine was splayed across the clinic’s floor, panting as the first egg half crowned from her. Swearing under her breath, Ann knelt to do her job.

Arcanine’s load was bigger than her trainer’s, but she was also practiced at egg-laying and physically made for it. She finished within fifty minutes of Ann’s return. The whole time, Sydney had been sending words of encouragement her way. At first, she’d tried rising to comfort Arcanine as the pokemon had comforted her—but Ann’s steely gaze had put a stop to that. “You need rest,” she’d said. “I can handle this.”

When it was over and done with, Arcanine’s load numbered ten: two eggs with the same red hue as Sydney’s, two sea green, a purple one (a gift from Arbok, no doubt), two speckled light-grey ones, one with a jungle-like green color, and a stormy grey one. And last but not least, a small, slender egg of purest pink which almost seemed to emanate with quiet power. Ann had looked oddly at that one when cataloguing it.

After Ann had departed and both mothers were resting, Sydney glanced over at the pink egg. “Don’t think we’ll get to keep that one,” she said, her voice weary. Arcanine chuffed in agreement. “But Mew’s nice. I think she’ll let the kid know who their mother was.”

Arcanine thumped her tail against the ground in appreciation and slowly drifted off to well-earned sleep. Sydney followed after, thoughts spinning in her head. Besides Arcanine’s egg by Mew, which would almost certainly be claimed as soon as it hatched, the rest would be given away through the usual channels—battlers and local landowners that she trusted, professors to be used as starters, the Safari Conservation Society. None of her team would mind, not even Charizard—they knew they were there to battle, not raise young, and she trusted her contacts to take good care of the kids—hers and Arcanine’s both.

Glancing sideways at her own eggs and seeing the orange ones she herself had laid by Arcanine, Sydney realized that there were two she wanted to keep. Yes, those two were special enough that they merited keeping. If she ever wanted to retire and raise a Charmander or Rhyhorn or Squirtle, her eager males would be happy to give her another one. But unless Mew decided she had nothing better to do than hang around and make Arcanine’s fantasies come true, these two were all she’d ever have.

She’d raise her and Arcanine’s children with gratitude.

After that, Sydney’s thoughts turned forward. In a few months’ time, after the egg situation was taken care of, she’d love to return to her job and re-enter the battling circuit. Perhaps she could see what her newfound closeness with her team could actually do.

Unbeknownst to Sydney, Vion, her old rival from the battling circuit, was at that very moment also thinking of how much he was looking forward to repaying her for all the times she’d shown him up. His team was ruthless, powerful, insatiable—in more ways than one. He was brimming with hate.

And he wasn’t the only one. A few hours after being knocked in, Arbok had thrown himself onto shore from the stream, just meters from the waterfall that would have surely done him in. Coughing up dirty water and bruised from underwater rocks and rapids, he had been two steps from simply passing out from exhaustion.

But rest was for the weak. Only one thing consumed _his_ mind: revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I understand, we're about halfway through the story! Hope you like it :)
> 
> [As always, feel free to check out my Twitter if so inclined!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a figure from Sydney’s past gets the drop on her, and she has to make a compelling choice. Contains noncon themes, alongside others--lactation kink, impregnation, and some human/human wlw content near the end! As always, hope you enjoy :)

The puppy nuzzled against Sydney’s chest, nursing, and she smiled.

It had been a few months since she and Arcanine had laid their eggs. The pink egg had disappeared one night, with only the ghost of fey laughter on the wind promising where it went. As soon as the others had hatched, Sydney had adopted them out to responsible, trusted trainers. Even the Ekans—they couldn’t help who their dad was.

But the Growlithe, she kept.

They were a male and a female—Blaze and Zen, respectively. Blaze shared his mother’s coat, but Zen was special. A shiny.

It was this little one, rambunctious and golden-furred, who was cuddling up to Sydney now, happily sucking away and wagging her tail. Sydney laughed and gave her a small _boop_ on the nose.

“Enough of that,” she said good-naturedly. “Come on.” She set down the little pup, who immediately placed her paws on Sydney’s shins, whining and begging to be carried and to be nursed more.

But Syndey was immune to her daughter’s charms. “Come on,” she repeated, buttoning up her blouse, “follow me.” With Zen at her heels, she strode to the stables, where she’d just had a side room installed. Opening the door, she revealed a room that was part den, part playplace—covered in straw and strewn with chewy toys. “You and your brother have been getting too energetic in the house,” Sydney said with a smile, happy with Zen’s immediate, obvious delight. “And it’ll get worse when you’re weaned, so the two of you will be staying here for now.”

The little Growlithe bounded in, squeaking with excitement. On the far end, the pups’ _other_ mother, Arcanine, was nursing Blaze, but at the sound of his sister, he tore himself away and pounced on her, the two pups rolling and tumbling with laughter.

Arcanine trotted over to Sydney, panting happily, and Sydney rested a hand in the mane of the pokemon she had grown exceptionally close to the past few months. “Yeah,” she said, “they’re growing fast, aren’t they?”

Shaking her head, she took her leave, Arcanine following on her heels. She had a match scheduled tomorrow she had to get ready for.

\---

“And the winner is… Sydney!”

The crowd erupted, praising Sydney for her debut after a months-long sabbatical, and she answered with a lazy wave, smiling. Her suppositions had been proven correct—her team’s new intimacy with her (and each other) had borne dividends on the battlefield. Charizard and Aggron had made a great team to lead things off, and she’d closed the fight with her newest addition, Blastoise. He was still a bit unproven, but with more training he’d be a knockout member of the team—and his shiny coloration had driven the crowd wild.

Across the battlefield, she could see her hated rival, Vion, glaring at her. He’d always played second fiddle to her and had not borne his losses with good grace. He was a bad man who kept a bad team.

 _Let him stew on his loss,_ Sydney thought. This was _her_ moment.

After the fight, she gave her pokemon to the nurse in the stadium’s Pokemon Center and then went to the women’s showers to get cleaned off while her team was healed. She’d arranged to be interviewed shortly after the match and wanted to freshen up.

She didn’t hear the sound of the door quietly opening and shutting as she showered; the water masked it.

Turning off the spray and toweling herself, Sydney stepped out into the main locker area, humming—and that’s when it happened.

A sudden force knocked her onto her back from behind, and she cried out in dismay only for her words to be muffled as something stuffed itself into her mouth—a thick, cold cock.

“Mmmrrmphl?!” Sydney protested, or tried to, glancing up. A big pokemon glared down at her—a Beartic. The ursine pokemon’s paws reached down and pinned her wrists to the bench in the middle of the locker room.

So panicked was Sydney that she didn’t realize another shape was approaching her until it had its claws on her hips. She rolled up her head just in time to see a smug-looking Haxorus, his huge cock already pressed at the entrance to her pussy.

He thrust in without preamble.

Sydney arched her back, trying desperately to wriggle free even though there was no way for her to escape the pinning pokemon. The presence in her mouth and cunt was unexpected, but already the pain was starting to morph into pleasure. She gagged as Beartic started thrusting into her irregularly, Haxorus matching him with a chuckle.

These pokemon… she recognized them. A team of brutish males… they belonged to her rival!

As if on cue, Vion stalked around a set of lockers, smirking, hands in his pockets. “Hey there, Sydney,” he said, pausing to smirk as Haxorus _slammed_ into her, drawing a long, muffled moan from the Ace Trainer. “Just wanted to… _congratulate_ you on your win.” His mouth was smiling, but it didn’t meet his eyes. His eyes looked angry and cold.

“Rrrmph… Mrrphl…”

“Shh,” said Vion. He was of average height and razor-thin, a lean man with prominent cheekbones. “You know, Sydney, no matter how hard I try, you _always_ show me up. It’s one thing to lose, but to fail my team?” He shook his head. “That just doesn’t sit right with me.”

Stepping closer to her, he squatted down to caress her cheek, smiling at the way she tried to jerk away. But her movement was limited, and Beartic punished her for that with a particularly fierce thrust, his cock going so far in that her throat bulged. Sydney tried to gag—his cock was not only big, it was _cold,_ like deepthroating a giant icicle.

“I figured I might as well give my team some sort of victory,” Vion said. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Sydney’s glare was cut off as Haxorus rammed home intensely, making her vision flutter and her thoughts trail off.

She was completely at Vion’s mercy, his and his team, and despite everything, she was… she was starting to _enjoy_ it. Her body, still maternal from taking care of the pups, knew that it had borne pokemon children—and was ready to again.

As passion burned in Sydney’s loins like coal, making her blush and moan, part of her panicked. She might very well end up bearing more baby pokemon at this rate.

Not her team’s, though. Her rival’s.

With Beartic and Haxorus still going at her, each pokemon picking up their pace, she could barely even moan in protest as she rode it out. Still caressing her cheek, Vion smirked. “I knew you’d accommodate,” he said, his tone mocking. “And by the way… these two are far from done, but…”

He held up more poke balls, looking wicked. “As you well know, I _do_ have more than two pokemon on my team.”

\---

Something was going on. Arcanine was sure of it.

The Fire-type had been released first by the Center employees, since she had barely seen combat in Sydney’s fight against Vion. She hadn’t minded, pacing her way around the Center and sniffing at odd things—but as the minutes ticked by, she began to get worried. Arcanine _knew_ her trainer, and it was deeply unlike Sydney to not be punctual, especially to such a big event as the press conference. Even now, the small group of reporters outside the Center looked confused.

None of the other pokemon were released yet—not Rhydon, not Charizard, not Venusaur. But she didn’t need them. Chuffing to herself, Arcanine slipped out the back of the Center, which connected to the hallways of the stadium. Her trainer was somewhere.

Her nose was trusty and reliable, and she trotted along with purpose. Her teats ached—she was still swollen with milk and hadn’t had the opportunity to nurse Blaze and Zen today. She hoped that she could find Sydney soon and help her trainer give milk to their children.

Sydney’s scent was easily discernible, and if Arcanine picked up the scent of other people and pokemon as she nosed her way into the women’s locker room, she didn’t think it was odd. This was a stadium, with lots of comings and goings.

But when she was inside, she started to realize something was wrong. The scent of sex was heavy in the air, and muffled sounds were washing through the tiled chamber. It sounded like Sydney.

Her pulse quickening, Arcanine rounded the corner and stopped dead at the sight. There was her trainer, stripped naked and pinned to a locker room bench, a pokemon on each side. The one fucking Sydney’s mouth was a lumbering Beartic, while a smaller pokemon, a Tyrunt, was tirelessly rutting her pussy. Cum leaked out of Sydney’s cunt, showing that the fossil pokemon was far from the first to have enjoyed her down there.

A growl furiously boiling in her throat, Arcanine moved forward—but she was too focused on Sydney to see Vion half-hidden in the corner. When she took a step, he released another pokemon with a flash, and Arcanine’s growl morphed into a surprised yip as Vion’s ace, a Tyranitar, grappled her to the floor.

“Nice going, boy,” Vion said. There was a bulge in his pants and he dropped them casually, stroking his erection and shaking at the touch. “Forget battling. _Breed_ her.”

Her mouth still occupied by Beartic’s cock, Sydney moaned in a way that had nothing to do with Tyrunt’s continued thrustings. Arcanine was a beloved member of her team, and more than that, she’d had children with her. She _loved_ Arcanine and didn’t want to see this!

But as Tyranitar easily leveraged Arcanine into position, something else took Sydney’s attention. Beartic was cumming.

The sensation was deeply unpleasant. His cum was cool and thick, like a slushie, and as she was forced to gulp it down she shuddered as it plopped into her belly. With a growling chuckle, Beartic pulled back slightly and came in her mouth, and then—

Sydney’s eyes widened. The cum _solidified_ into a knob of ice, keeping her mouth spread and gagging her, leaving her unable to speak or protest with only a tiny hole allowing her to breathe. With a wave of his paws, the Ice-type conjured small ice cuffs keeping her tethered to the bench.

“Nice going, boy,” Vion praised as he recalled him, masturbating more and more. “Sydney, do you know how you look? Helpless, your legs spread for pokemon? You look like you belong that way.” His voice chittering with amusement, Tyrunt started fucking her even harder, making Sydney buck and shake with every movement as the dino pushed inside of her.

Arcanine, seeing this, rose her voice in protest, but that bit away into a sharp whine as Tyranitar’s massive, thick cock found her pussy and shoved right in. Her voice keened high in protest—small puffs of fire escaped from her, easily ignored by the titanic Rock-type, and her paws scrabbled uselessly for purchase against the tiled floor.

She’d taken a lot of pokemon cock in her day, but Tyranitar was _huge,_ and though his pace was plodding, the sheer volume of his member forced ideas out of Arcanine’s head. As he thrust into her again, and again, she felt something start to kindle within her loins—and her eyes widened.

This was no mere arousal. This was the beginnings of _heat._

She was as much a breeder as a battler, having squeezed out several dozen eggs in her lifetime, and her body didn’t know the situation of why she was being mated—it only knew that she was, and it was happy to tell her that the time was ripe for more kids.

As Arcanine felt her heat unfurl like a blossom, she yiped and yipped and scrabbled uselessly again even as Tyranitar kept his hold on her, fucking away, rumbling with delight. From her spot on the bench, her body shaking with every thrust of Tyrunt’s cock, Sydney could see what was unfolding. “Mmmmph! _Mrrrrrrmmmmph!_ ” She wanted to demand Vion to stop, to let Arcanine _go,_ but the ice gag in her mouth made it all useless!

Neither female would like to admit it, but their pussies were shuddering with delight from the attention.

Tyrunt’s pace grew breakneck, the dino pokemon growling with delight, and Sydney felt his cock stiffen in her and then spurt out, adding his cum to Haxorus’, making her blush with shame—and then light filled the room. When it finished, Tyrunt was now a _Tyrantrum,_ Vion watching in appreciation, and the sudden hugeness of the big dino’s cock spreading her pussy was enough to wring an orgasm from Sydney, her eyes fluttering and her legs kicking against nothing as her pussy desperately clenched around Tyrantrum’s member.

His voice proud, his stamina rejuvenated by evolution, Tyrantrum swung out of her, the sudden emptiness making Sydney moan against the ice gag, and lumbered over to join his teammate in fucking Arcanine. Tyranitar was still furiously pounding her pussy, but she had a perfectly good mouth available. Arcanine’s heat had by now all but claimed her, and she spread her mouth wide at his insistence, whining as his hugeness slipped in. She slurped his cock with her tongue, quaked as he pushed down into her throat, and swallowed around it, the feeling massaging him.

Sydney was left cuffed to the bench as she crashed down from orgasm, but Vion wandered over, cock still in hand, and chuckled. “Can’t have you unattended to, can we?” he said. For a horrid moment, Sydney wondered if he was going to take her himself—but then with a flash he released a pokemon she’d humiliated on the battlefield today, a Pyroar. The big cat looked down at her with contempt.

“She’s all yours, buddy,” said Vion, and Pyroar needed no other urging. His paws dug into her sides, making her wince, and his cock—unbarbed despite his felid nature, but long and tapered—lined up with her wide, aching cunt. She half-moaned, half-sobbed as he pushed in, whether from pain or pleasure she couldn’t say. Pyroar’s cock was _hot,_ as hot as Charizard’s had ever been, perhaps even more so, and the heat stimulated her as he ravaged her pussy. Before long, she was in thorough danger of cumming again despite how recent her last orgasm had been.

Arcanine was at this point barely cogent; her heat was always at its worst when new, and the dual sensations of Tyranitar fucking her cunt and Tyrantrum fucking her mouth were only aggravating it, not salving it. She came without even realizing, her muffled voice around Tyrantrum half howling, half moaning as her pussy fluttered and squirted around Tyranitar, desperately trying to milk him for his seed. Her heat was insatiable; her body _needed_ to be bred, it was aggravating, it was all-encompassing, and with every push of Tyrantrum down her throat she massaged and swallowed him almost without understanding what she was doing. As her orgasm wracked her body, making her loins sing with delight, the tiny node of her that wasn’t lost to heat and sexual bliss had concerns—but not for Arcanine herself. Her only thought was for Sydney, and she tried to overcome her urges to try and save her trainer. But it was fruitless. Even if her heat hadn’t been at its strongest stage, Tyranitar alone had proven capable of subduing her. She had no chance against him and Tyrantrum _both._ Her only choice—and _Sydney’s_ only choice—was to ride this out. Vion’s team was going to have them, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Sydney, despite herself, was also losing herself to pleasure. Her aching cunt had reached the point where every push from Pyroar gave her a sweet, sweet burn, the sensation making her swim in ecstasy that spread out from her slit to the rest of her. She shuddered, cumming again despite herself, and Pyroar rumbled with pride, surging forth with renewed vigor that made Sydney whimper.

“Fucking right,” Vion hissed. He was leaning against the lockers, his cock firmly in hand, pumping it back and forth. His vision swept from Sydney to Arcanine and back again. He’d mainly wanted to ensnare his rival, humiliate her with his team, watch his much-vaunted adversary reduced to a writhing shape, stuffed with monster cock and leaking cum. That he’d managed to get one of her teammates had only been a bonus. If he had a way to humiliate the rest of her team, especially that Charizard… maybe seeing the big drake pinned and rutted by Haxorus or Tyrantrum, howling as he tried and failed to escape…

But no. He shook his head. He was getting greedy. Sydney herself was more than enough.

As Vion watched, still pumping his cock, Pyroar’s voice hitched in triumph as it slammed home, pumping her full of more cum, seeding her for the third time that day. Sydney shuddered, still helpless against the bench, and the sound of her whimpering against the ice gag as Pyroar came in her sent Vion over the edge. He gasped, spurting at the sight of his rival’s miserable helplessness, his cum splattering across the locker room floor. As Pyroar slipped out of Sydney and made his way to her head, Vion released his last pokemon, a Talonflame. The bird pokemon immediately got the measure of the situation.

“Fuck her pussy,” Vion breathed, his voice still tremulous from cumming. His cock pulsed in his hand. “Make her _feel_ it.”

As Talonflame moved in, Arcanine was thoroughly seeded as Tyranitar finally came, the titanic pokemon’s voice rising in a roar. He slipped out and with a shared glance, he and Tyrantrum swapped places, Tyranitar slipping into the canine pokemon’s mouth as Tyrantrum took his place in her pussy. Tyrantrum was already close from the oral she’d given him; he’d cum soon enough.

As Arcanine continued shaking from the two Rock-type’s attentions, Sydney was getting spitroasted again. Talonflame had perched on the edge of the bench, his wings spread wide; he screeched as his cock thrust into Sydney, who rolled from the intrusion.

Amidst the cacophony of sexual overstimulation, her mind grasped on some odd note. Talonflame, Beartic, Tyrantrum, Pyroar, Haxorus, and his ace, Tyranitar… every one of Vion’s battling team was male. She knew why. It was an open secret in the battling circuit that he considered females—whether pokemon or person—good for only two things: sating a male’s desires and swelling with offspring. He’d raised his pokemon to share his views. It had alienated him from the others in the circuit, and was why she tried her hardest to show him up—and probably why the fact that he was always second place to _her_ left him so infuriated.

As Talonflame mercilessly ravaged her cunt, Pyroar took his place in Sydney’s mouth. The heat of his cock melted the ice gag, but before she could get a word in, he was stuffing himself into her. She had no choice but to take it, trying not to gag as he pushed down into her throat, her swallowing reflex making the lion purr. He apparently didn’t need much goading; after only a minute or two of fucking her mouth, she felt his cum splash down into her throat. Chirring, Talonflame matched him, the bird’s cum seeping into her.

Both pokemon panting with delight, they glanced up at their trainer and Vion, his cock now deflated and tucked back in his pants, recalled them. Suddenly free of imprisoning pokemon (Pyroar’s heat having melted the ice cuffs) Sydney gasped, shuddering as pokemon cum seeped from both her holes, and she tried to roll onto her side, accidentally rolling off the bench and landing on the locker room floor, absolutely drenched in cum.

Vion strode up to her and gazed down with a smile. “You look better like this,” he said, and meant it.

Quivering, Sydney glanced up at him, never feeling hate for anyone quite like she had at that moment. “You—” she began and then coughed, wincing, her throat _raw_ and sore from Pyroar and Beartic forcing themselves into her. “They’ll… _ruin_ you for this,” she croaked.

The smile left Vion’s face. “You _already_ ruined me,” he snarled back, but it didn’t make what she was saying less true. He knew he was a pariah in the circuit for his contempt towards women, and the League hadn’t removed him only because they couldn’t prove misconduct (odious views on their own not being misconduct.) Between his team’s cum, the security feed showing him walking into the locker room, and his own DNA from jizzing on the floor, there’d be enough for the authorities to take action. He’d known that going in. He was prepared to live a life on the run if it was worth putting his hated rival in her place.

“You come back from a sabbatical and humiliate me in front of everyone,” he growled. “No matter how expertly I battle, you always show me up. I’m better than half the Gym Leaders in the world and people only know me as that asshole who’s never won a fight against you! _Fuck_ you!”

Composing himself, he tugged at his sleeves. “But I suppose my team already did,” he said coolly. Behind him, Arcanine moaned as Tyrantrum came in her pussy, Tyranitar rumbling as he jetted cum down her throat mere seconds later. Vion recalled them without a thought and the Fire-type was left shuddering against herself on the floor, panting from heat.

“I’m done battling,” he said. “My dreams are broken. You crushed them. I told myself that if I didn’t win against you today, I would pay you back. I thought about having my way with you, redeeming you by making you bear my child…”

He reached over and Sydney tried to flinch away, but he grabbed her breast and squeezed. She moaned as the pressure forced some milk out of her, the pale liquid dribbling down her chest. “Thought so,” Vion hissed. “You hid it well but your figure looks a little fuller, like you’ve had a kid. But you weren’t showing a few months ago, so let me guess? You let a pokemon knock you up?” He read the answer in her eyes and shook his head. “Disgusting. Can’t believe I lost to a degenerate like you. When I realized your womb had pokemon babies in it, I knew it wasn’t worthy of my seed. But hey. If you’re going to get in the business of breeding pokemon yourself, at least I could get you _that_ way.” He nodded at her tummy. “What knocked you up? Your Charizard? Whatever it was, fuck them. _My_ team is superior. You can even keep the babies as a memento, your Arcanine too. My treat.”

Sydney tried to raise herself from the floor, but her body was too weak, and she collapsed almost as soon as she started. She curled in against herself, still leaking cum, only half-conscious.

“No matter how high you get,” Vion growled, “remember that I beat you. I _beat_ you and bred you full of monster babies and the only reason you’re not pregnant with my kid right now is because you don’t _deserve_ it.” Then with his hands in his pockets, he stalked out of the locker room before people really started looking for the missing trainer.

\---

Every high-ranking trainer in the battling circuit has a liaison with the League, a representative who works with them and others to set up headlining matches and arrange for high-profile trades. Sydney’s liaison was Tammy, Tam to her friends. The two of them had gone to the same high school together, had flirted and dated briefly and even after breaking it off got along like Piplup and poffins. Tammy had been the one who had set up the interview, had been the one who’d been called when Sydney had been late, and was now the one walking through the halls of the stadium, worry growing.

“Sydney, girl, where are you,” she muttered.

She checked the pitch, first, just to get it squared away, and then immediately headed for the locker rooms.

Immediately on stepping inside, she knew something was wrong. It smelled of _sex._

Her heart spiking, Tammy rushed in to find both Sydney and one of her pokemon, the Arcanine, huddled wearily against each other. Sydney was naked and both trainer and pokemon were covered in cum and, Tammy noted with increasing alarm, had some leaking out of both mouth and vagina.

Sydney met Tammy’s eyes and she opened her mouth to speak. “V—V—”

“ _Vion,_ ” Tammy finished with a snarl. She immediately figured out what had happened. The sheer amount of cum, plus the force needed to stop a pokemon like Arcanine from interfering, indicated that Vion had let his team force themselves on the two of them.

Human/pokemon relations were an open secret in the League; everyone knew they happened, and a number of high-profile female trainers (even a few Gym Leaders) were suspected of bearing offspring for their pokemon. But to force a pokemon on a person was the ultimate taboo.

Tammy was going to _destroy_ him. Not just his League credentials. Not just his career. He’d spend decades in jail at _least,_ and his pokemon would be kept in holding facilities for dangerous creatures for as long as they lived.

As Tammy gently helped Sydney to her feet, the Ace Trainer croaked out, “The… The interview…”

“I can cancel it,” Tammy said. “I’ll tell them you’re not feeling well.” _Which is certainly the case,_ she thought. “Come on. Let’s get you looked at.”

\---

As soon as she was checked into the Center (which, while no hospital, was capable of looking after people as well) Sydney had insisted that Arcanine needed to be brought out of her heat. When Tammy had inquired how, Sydney had given her the contact information for a rancher whose land adjoined hers. “His Rapidash is her usual partner,” she said. “Tell him I’m calling in a favor. I need her out of this.”

The rancher had arrived posthaste, and though Tammy hadn’t given him all the details, he’d been willing to help upon figuring out that _something_ had happened to Sydney. Arcanine had been acting up since the locker room—partly because of the heat, and partly, Tammy thought, because of what had happened to her trainer. She had been locked in a room for pokemon who were difficult to control, and was pacing it, alternately growling at nothing and rubbing her nethers against the wall, whining.

The rancher had used a special device to let Rapidash inside without going in himself, and Arcanine had whirled at the sight of an intruder—

Only to see her oldest and most trusted breeding partner.

Immediately melting, Arcanine whimpered desperately, turning and showing herself off to the stallion, communicating to him that bad pokemon had made her horny and she wanted to be there for her trainer but she was just too consumed with heat! Rapidash understood; trotting over, he was willing to give her attention.

They fucked throughout the day, Rapidash being a tender and passionate lover, using all his past knowledge from breeding Arcanine (who had borne nearly a dozen of his children) to help sate her. Sometimes he took her hard and fast, his pace breakneck, and at other times he was soft and gentle, listening to her whimper from his ministrations. He knew she liked getting surprised with sex while in heat and after making sure she was still okay with it, he made sure to surprise her—cantering up to her as if to play only to mount her, and at one time even taking her while she was eating.

They spent the whole day making love, mating over and over, and Rapidash came inside of her more times than he could count—but eventually, after a day’s attentions, Arcanine was finally sated, her heat abated.

She nuzzled up to him, murmuring her thanks, and then she paced, waiting for the moment the humans would realize she was in control and safe to let near her trainer.

Sydney needed her.

\---

The rancher had done another favor for Sydney: at Tammy’s request, he had brought over the two Growlithe pups who were frolicking in her stable. Tammy had gasped at them—they had such handsome, healthy coats, and one was even a shiny.

A few days after the incident, the day before Sydney was due to be released from the Center, Tammy had walked into her room and stopped dead. Sydney had one of her two pups, the male, curled up against her chest. The puppy was at her breast, happily drinking away, his little belly rounding slightly from so much milk; her other breast also dribbled a little fluid, showing that the other pup, now curled, dozing, at the foot of her bed, had just finished getting her dinner.

Sydney met Tammy’s eyes and looked weary, but she nodded. “Hey, Tam,” she said. “Come on in.”

Swallowing, Tammy moved almost robotically into the room and sat down on a chair. Sydney finished nursing Blaze within a few minutes and set the Growlithe down, where he plodded sleepily over to his sister and curled against her, instantly falling asleep.

Sydney smiled down at them with what Tammy realized could only have been a mother’s love.

Catching Tammy’s eyes, Sydney nodded. “…yeah,” she confirmed with a sigh. “They’re mine.”

 _But how?_ Tammy wondered. Sydney had an Arcanine, but she was female!

Seeing Tammy’s confusion, Sydney laughed. “It’s… a long story, Tam,” Sydney said. “But they’re mine and I love them.”

Looking down at her belly, Sydney’s face tightened as if she was about to cry. “I had the nurses run tests on me,” she said. “They came back a couple hours ago. I’m… I’m p-pregnant again. At least one of Vion’s team knocked me up. Probably all four that forced themselves on me.”

Tammy’s mouth dried. Fuck. _Fuck._

She’d directed the League in a manhunt to find Sydney’s assaulter, but Vion had all but vanished. He was likely out in the wilderness, living off the land—with six pokemon as powerful as his, it would be easy for him. He was still at large.

“Sydney,” Tammy began tentatively, “what are you—”

“I’m keeping them,” Sydney rejoined fiercely. She met Tammy’s eyes. “He thinks he broke me and humiliated me, but he didn’t. I’m going to—I’ll bear these pokemon, lay the eggs, and when they hatch I’ll keep them and I’ll _raise_ them to be better than Vion _or_ his team, and I’ll love them and be proud of them. They won’t be his, they’ll be _mine,_ ” she pressed, “and I’ll raise them right and when they’re fully evolved and well-behaved and proud and powerful, that will be my revenge against him, because I’m a better battler than he could ever be, and I’m better at raising pokemon too, and I’m a better _person,_ and I’ll prove it by raising these little ones. They don’t deserve for me to get mad at them just because of what he and his team did, it’s not their fault!”

After she finished, her breath was short, as if she just finished a race, and she looked at Tammy almost as if expecting to be challenged.

“You’re right, Sydney,” Tammy said. “I support you. I think it’s a good decision.” She reached out to grab Sydney’s hand almost tentatively and Sydney took it, smiling at her, and Tammy blushed—it was like they were in high school again, giggling and stealing kisses after class.

“Thanks, Tam,” Sydney said. Then she sighed. “I’ll need to take another sabbatical again, and so soon after the last one, people will ask questions—”

“I’ll help,” Tammy said instantly, and Sydney glanced at her with relief. “I’ll—say it’s League business or something, I don’t know. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Sydney smiled coyly at her. “Promise?”

Tammy’s breath caught. In high school, they’d sealed secrets with a kiss. Sydney had just undergone a lot, but she was looking at Tammy expectantly. Did she—did she dare—

She did. Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, Tammy leaned in and planted her lips on Sydney’s. Syndey let out a small _meep_ before instantly melting against Tammy’s touch. She pulled her hand up to caress the back of Tammy’s head, running her fingers through her hair.

When the kiss broke, Tammy met Sydney’s eyes. “Promise,” she breathed, and Sydney blushed and smiled and then Tammy dived back in, kissing her even _more_ passionately, and she felt Sydney’s hand trace down the side of her neck, trailing over her shoulder before reaching down to cup Tammy’s breast, and Tammy moaned at the touch—

A knock at the door immediately split them apart, Tammy blushing and Sydney blushing harder. One of the puppies raised their head at the noise, blinking and yawning, before going back to sleep with a snuffle.

“Who—um, come in,” Sydney said lamely.

The door creaked open and one of the hospital staff let in her Charizard. Sydney squealed with delight—she hadn’t seen him since the battle.

Charizard rushed over to Sydney with worry; Arcanine had brought him up to speed on what had happened, and he nuzzled her with concern, his voice low and gravelly. Tammy watched and realized that Sydney’s relationship with Charizard was more than just trainer-pokemon.

 _Well,_ she thought, _I don’t mind sharing._

After Charizard had cuddled with her for a few minutes, he grew anxious. Worry for his trainer—his _mate_ —had morphed into anger at what had been done to her, and both Sydney and Tammy watched with alarm as his tail flame flickered blue, a sign of furious wrath in his species. Sydney tried to reassure him by saying that she was alright, no lasting damage, she was going to keep her head high and not let this defeat her, but Charizard was too worked up. As he stalked out of the room, he glanced behind him to see Tammy close in on Sydney, the two of them touching foreheads and holding hands.

Even in anger, Charizard wasn’t an idiot. Sydney was his mate, but he knew that she loved Arcanine as much as him, and he didn’t mind—after all, he had sex with Aggron almost as much as he did with Sydney, so it would have been hypocritical otherwise. And now Sydney was being courted by this female human? Well, she was allowed.

Besides, he had to admit: the League woman was pretty attractive.

But that clinical observation didn’t turn aside his anger. Stalking out of the Center, he flew off a few miles to a secluded mountaintop clearing—then, imagining that the boulders and trees were Vion and his pokemon, Charizard unleashed his fury, searing stumps black and leaving rocks scorched and hot.

Messing with Charizard’s mate had been a mistake, and even if they didn’t know where Vion was at the moment, Charizard knew: he was going to make the human pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? The story is developing nicely! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](FestivalGrey) if you so desire! I tweet about story updates, progress, and general nsfw musings~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! In which Sydney recollects how she gained her current land--and how Arcanine and Rapidash came to meet. Expect another chapter relatively soon! And hey, [check out my Twitter if you like story promotions and smutty pokemon art! :3c](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)

Walking out to her rear porch, Sydney settled down with a grunt. It had been a few weeks since the… _incident_ … with Vion and her belly was already started to have a curve to it. She rubbed her hand idly over her tummy, grumbling. She heaved a breath at the feeling of the weight tumbling over itself in her womb.

Just as before, she found herself pregnant with _six_ pokemon eggs.

Leaning back with a groan, she stroked her tummy idly, her finger brushing down the smooth, taut skin. To think, she’d had to be sidelined again so quickly after her return to the league…

 _Well, it isn’t exactly your first hiatus,_ she thought, shaking her head. _In fact, the very first one you took also ended up having something to do with breeding—though not of you…_

Maybe it was just the new babies growing in her womb, but she was feeling nostalgic. Her pokemon pup Blaze scampered up to her, wagging his tail and panting as he put his paws on the gentle swell on his mother’s tummy. He nosed it curiously a few times.

A small smile touched her lips. “That’s right, Blaze,” she said, “you’re going to have some new siblings soon.” But as she said it, a certain malaise fell on her. She had meant what she said about claiming the children as her own, giving them love and raising them right, but she still couldn’t shake the small haunting feeling of discontentment that the memory of Vion and his team brought her.

…memory…

With the little Growlithe tilting his head and panting, he nosed at her and she unbuttoned her blouse to let him drink. As the pup eagerly sucked milk from his mother, Sydney leaned back with a sigh, the sensation of nourishing her offspring filling her body with a soft maternal feeling. To think, in just a few more weeks there would be more little mouths competing to suck from her…

Buoyed by the maternal sensation, she surveyed the plot of land she and her pokemon stayed on. Yes, memory. It brought her back… to the time of her first hiatus, and the first time she’d had a little adventure with breeding in this area…

\---

Sydney pulled up with her party, whistling. Just a few years into her young adulthood, she had recently risen to truly earn the moniker of “ace trainer.” Her surprise victory in a recent high-stakes tournament confirmed it.

The winnings were nice, and there were lots of things she could have spent them on—frittering them away on gaudy trinkets and world travel, perhaps, or blowing them all on fancy clothes and sweet wines. A more sensible tack might have been to invest into exclusive training, or even to acquire a special new pokemon for her team, since she was a breeder as well as a battler.

But Sydney had known just what she wanted: a place of her own.

And now she had one.

Her new place was out in the fields beyond the town; it was spacious and remote with lots of room for her pokemon to explore and stretch their legs, while still being close enough to easily get groceries or visit the Center. It had enough land to feel wild, but not so much to be overwhelming. It was perfect!

And it was also a _complete_ steal.

A famed trainer—world-famous, in fact—had once occupied here. One day he had just vanished outright, him and his whole team, without any signs of foul play. They’d even sent pokemon into the surrounding wilderness—nothing. Not a trace.

That sort of story attracted rumors, and soon enough people were whispering that the place was cursed, or maybe even haunted by a horde of Ghost-types. Those stories drove down the selling price quite a bit… just enough to put it into one ambitious young ace trainer’s grasp once she had a pile of new winnings.

She’d had a psychic _and_ a channeler sweep the place just to be safe. No curses, no ghosts, just one steal of a new home for ace trainer Sydney.

Game, set, and match.

Already she could tell her team were getting worked up, wanting to explore. Charizard stretched his wings excitedly, and behind him, Lairon and Ivysaur both pawed the ground with excitement. But their new trainer was having none of that.

“We have to move in first,” she said to their collective groaning discomfort. Ignoring them, she headed over to her rented trailer and hitched it open. A veritable forest of cardboard boxes waited inside, like predators about to pounce.

“We’ve faced worse,” she said, assuaging her team’s moans and groans. “Come on, let’s just get this over with. Rip the bandage off.” They moved the boxes inside, Sydney hoisting one with both hands, Charizard balancing two on his shoulders, and Lairon and Ivysaur both trudging along with weights on their backs. Even Arcanine was helping, nudging one along with her head.

After moving the boxes inside came a task even more tedious: unpacking. The pokemon settled into their routine in boredom, Sydney keeping them on task. Eventually, though, the trainer took pity and let her pokemon off to wander and explore their new land.

Arcanine bounded out. There was a treeline a few dozen feet from the house, big tufts of person-sized grass obscuring the view underneath sinuous, knobbly branches. Trained pokemon though she was, she was still a wild thing, a canine at heart—it called to her. As Charizard and Ivysaur practiced sparring in the front and Lairon nosed into the stable, she took off for the wilderness itself.

Her species was fleet of foot, and she was no exception, racing through the grass and over the hills, taking small brooks in a single bound. The wind, the clouds, the very air itself all seemed to spur her onwards. There were wild pokemon about, but they instantly pegged her as a powerful trainer’s pokemon and knew to steer clear unless they wanted one ass-beating free of charge. One particularly pugnacious Heracross stepped up only to get driven away by a half-hearted puff of flame. It was all Arcanine could do not to roll her eyes.

Humans felt a need to cage the land, to scrawl names on it and shatter it and act like the pieces were somehow greater than the whole. They built fences and signs and drew lines on maps, all to try and make the wilderness _theirs._ But pokemon saw the land for what it was: one giant, interconnected playground. She could have raced for dozens, _hundreds_ of miles if she wanted; there would be no stopping her if she tried.

(She couldn’t do that, of course. Not really. That would mean leaving the team who counted on her behind—and worse, it would mean abandoning _Sydney._ Arcanine had quickly grown to adore and respect her trainer… and maybe to feel a little more than just the usual level of pokemon/human affection. Sometimes she thought about Sydney and her loins grew hot… she even fantasized about putting children in her trainer, though that was impossible for a number of reasons. Still, a pokemon could dream—and while Arcanine _could_ race for hundreds of miles of wilderness and enjoy every inch, that didn’t mean she would. Not when she had a trainer to fight for and pine after.)

At some point she crossed out of Sydney’s new land, not that she noticed it; she was in an adjoining, much larger plot used as ranchland by a prestigious local breeder.

And though Arcanine didn’t know it at first, she was about to get mixed up in those country affairs.

The first thing that told her something was wrong was the _smell._ Most pokemon had good noses, but nothing beat the canines, and she was especially proud of her sense of smell. She smelled pokemon on the wind—not itself unusual, but these smells had the ineffable quality of trained pokemon to them; they were cleaner, less earthy.

They also spoke of pokemon in great distress. It was unmistakable—the reek of fearful hormones and sweat. Immediately deciding on a course of action, she bolted for the smell. Before long, sound arrived as a counterpoint to the scents; a series of panicked bleats and neighs. Equine pokemon were in danger.

Immediately bursting onto the scene, Arcanine took it in. The victims were two younger female Ponyta huddled up against a small stone bluff. The larger of the two was valiantly summoning her flames to try and scare off their persecutor, but she was too small and unpracticed to do more than puff smoke at him.

The malcontent was a smug-looking Ekans coiled up in the grass. He had the bearing of a wild pokemon; you could just _tell_ from the way he carried himself. He moved with a deliberate, almost casual air of violence. Like many wild pokemon, aggression was a way of life for him.

As Arcanine bolted up, she saw with anger that the two pokemon had small wounds from an Acid attack and that the Ekans was gearing up for another one. He was taunting them about how pathetic they were for being trained pokemon, saying that allying with humans was a sign of weakness.

A jet of flame, far larger than anything the equines could have summoned, cut him off. Ekans turned, his anger showing on his face and bleeding through his voice. Immediately, his taunts died away. _Here_ was a trained pokemon far stronger than the weaklings he had been picking on; she was a powerful customer who was indisputably stronger even than himself.

Arcanine’s voice ripped out of her with a growl, demanded he leave the Ponyta alone. When Ekans tried to tell her not to interfere, she silenced him with a loud and ferocious series of barks, more fire burning in her throat. She wasn’t going to ask him again.

Recognizing when he was beaten, Ekans slunk away, sinking in a parting shot to the two pony pokemon that they needed someone to save them and weren’t good enough to do it themselves.

When the menacing Poison-type was away, Arcanine trotted over to the Ponyta, inquiring if they were alright. Though her nostrils flared at seeing the burn from the Acid attack, it was thankfully shallow and would heal quickly even without treatment at a Pokemon Center. Seeing their nervousness, she offered to escort the two pokemon home, and they graciously accepted.

As Arcanine escorted the Ponyta away, she had already forgotten about the snake nursing his wounded pride in the grass. Ekans counted himself powerful for a wild pokemon, but that Arcanine was on another level entirely. No matter—all he had to do was to acquire _real_ power. The first thing would be to stop coasting on his current level. If he grew strong enough, he’d evolve; and as an Arbok, he would have all manner of powerful abilities to coerce lesser pokemon to do what he wished. He smiled to himself. Yes, that was exactly it. He slithered off into the deep wilds to gather power. Once he evolved, he’d return and show the trainers and pokemon of this area what _real_ strength was.

The two Ponyta led Arcanine to a massive facility. This was the center of a large breeding ranch that bordered Sydney’s new domain, and Arcanine perked up immediately. A human might not have picked up on it, but to her sensitive nose the whole place smelled indisputably of breeding. The scent settled in her bones, making her shiver; a tiny ember of need kindled itself down in her sex.

The Ponyta were greeted by a herd of pokemon of the same species. Though some of the older matrons regarded Arcanine with suspicion, that evaporated once their offspring told them of her valiant rescue. As the Ponyta were being chided for going into the wild without a stronger pokemon around, Arcanine trotted about the ranch, eyes wide in delight.

Then she turned the corner and stopped dead. That little ember between her legs was quickly becoming a flame.

The Rapidash was inarguably the head of the herd, a proud and stately stallion who stood tall enough to see her eye-to-eye. His mane was a rolling crest of orange flames, and a slender horn bedecked his forehead. His smell was the confident, masculine musk of a male who bred frequently and was much in demand from various females.

Cantering up to her, he thanked her for rescuing his offspring, and inquired as to her location. The nearness to him made Arcanine’s knees weak… but she was a powerful pokemon herself, and she quickly marshaled her desires, informing him that she was a teammate to an ace trainer who had moved in nearby. Rapidash nodded politely, but a certain cast to his mouth and eyes indicated that he perhaps had some inkling of the feeling that was burning in Arcanine’s loins.

Eventually she bade her farewells and turned back to her new home. She had been bred a few times before, but she was still relatively new to this whole thing. Rapidash… she wouldn’t mind submitting to such a dominant beast.

She shook her head. She was being foolish. Arriving back, Charizard and Ivysaur teased her as to where she’d gone, and she shot back impishly.

Yet that whole time, that ember of need never died—in fact, it picked up as the days went on. Quickly, Arcanine recognized it for what it was: her damnable, blasted _heat,_ which always seemed to show up at the worst possible times! One night, after a day or two of heroically trying to control it, she decided enough was enough. She was going to get it sated… and she knew just the pokemon she wanted.

The next day, Sydney was finishing up unpacking. A nagging feeling gnawed at her—she hadn’t seen Arcanine all day. She wasn’t worried, since the canine pokemon could take care of herself, but it was decidedly out-of-character for Arcanine to go so long without checking up on her, given how protectively affectionate she was.

Before long, a knock on Sydney’s door interrupted her; brushing her hands against her jacket, she rose to answer it.

The man at the door was slightly shorter than she was, with balding honey-brown hair that was hidden by a wide-brimmed straw hat; a commanding moustache of the same color rested on his face. He had the look of a man accustomed to a life of labor—a stout frame that mixed fat and muscles with heavily suntanned skin.

“‘Lo!” he said cheerily, taking off his hat with one hand and proffering the other for a shake. “I thought I’d introduce myself. We’re neighbors!”

“Ah, hello there!” Sydney said, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. She had read about a massive ranch adjoining her new property. “I’m Sydney, a professional battler and part-time breeder!”

“Hmhm! I happen to be in that latter business myself! Name’s Alex.” Replacing his hat, the man’s eyes twinkled. “You wouldn’t happen to own a female Arcanine, would you?

Immediately, exasperation filled the ace. What had Arcanine gotten into this time? “I do, in fact,” she said. “Why?”

“Well, she’s wandered onto my property… actually, it might be simpler if I just show you.” Turning about, Alex strode down the lane, Sydney in hot pursuit.

Just a few hours earlier, as dawn poked over the horizon, Arcanine had staggered into Alex’s ranch. By now her heat was fully underway; her pussy was _sopping,_ the smell sharp enough that even a human could have picked up on it, and she was nearly woozy from raw, insatiable _need_. She was still somewhat new to it, and this was more intense than she had _ever_ felt.

As she staggered aimlessly onto the property, a crescendo of distant whinnies and neighs perked up her ears. Following the sound, she turned the corner just in time to see Rapidash finishing up a matronly Ponyta, her hooves resting on a fencepost. The smaller pokemon’s voice was baying as she was taken, and cum and juices sopped from her cunt to splash down on the ground. Nickering pleasantly, Rapidash hitched his hips out, leaving the well-bred Ponyta draped over the fence. His still-erect cock was _massive,_ gleaming in the morning light from all the juices, and Arcanine…

Oh, sweet merciful Arceus, she _wanted_ it.

Her already-powerful heat spiked even higher and she bayed low, pawing against the ground in an attempt to get Rapidash to notice her.

The equine turned to the sound and didn’t seem surprised to see Arcanine, nor the state she was in. Motioning with his head to follow, he led her to a small stable adjoining one of Alex’s barns. The stable’s interior was empty except for a few breeding benches.

Arcanine had never used one of these before, but at Rapidash’s urging, she draped her front paws over it, hanging her head low and lifting her tail to present to him. She _needed_ satisfaction, needed it now. Rapdiash was explaining something to her, but she was only vaguely aware. Her body was smothering everything with an all-consuming need…

When she finally snapped back, he was already ramming deep inside of her, and she howled magnificently. A puff of flame slipped out of her mouth to light the air in time with an especially deep thrust. Yes… she’d been bred before, but never like _this._ Rapidash was clearly an expert. His thick equine cock was more than a match for her pussy, and his pace was incredible, filling her like she had never believed possible and forming a flawless drumbeat of pleasure.

Careless of who heard or noticed, driven only by her needful heat, Arcanine arched her head back and howled magnificently, _begging_ Rapidash for more. He was more than happy to oblige, slamming home again and again, seemingly ceaseless in his stamina. Not until now had Arcanine really experienced such raw satisfaction, and she was left idly thinking that Sydney would have to up her game when finding Arcanine future breeding partners after she’d been with a _stallion._

Their initial session was short but sweet, and when Rapidash slammed home, flooding her with thick horse cum, Arcanine squealed with delight. Her tail would be wagging if it weren’t pinned to her back by Rapidash’s weight, and she somehow knew she’d been impregnated. Well, it was the ideal time; her team was on hiatus anyway.

They rested for a few minutes before, to Arcanine’s shock, Rapidash started up again. She barked in surprise, but Rapidash assured her that he’d seen her kind of heat before; being sated once wasn’t enough. And indeed, even as he continued fucking and rutting her, Arcanine could feel the want surging back with all the force of a coming tidal wave. Soon enough she was panting madly again as he continued pleasing her, her mind awash in raw animalistic bliss. She didn’t care how much she would get bred if it meant she got to continue enjoying pleasure like this!

By the time midday had arrived, she was _still_ bent over the breeding bench, her pussy raw and sweetly used. Rapidash was grunting, having stuffed her more times than she could count and showing no signs of stopping, and Arcanine was half-sunk against the bench, her voice rolling out of her in a rough coo. This truly was everything she wanted.

When her trainer showed up with the ranch’s owner, Arcanine barely cared, even as Sydney covered her mouth with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” the trainer told Alex, “I had no idea her heat was coming on, I wouldn’t have let her wander…”

He waved off her concerns. “Well, there are worse mistakes to be made. Now, this guy here is the most in-demand stud on my whole property, and sessions with him command quite the fee…”

Sydney gulped.

 _“But,”_ he continued, “I figure that in lieu of monetary payment, the eggs themselves would do.”

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn’t really afford to pay the breeding session _or_ to take care of new pokemon at the moment. “Yes, that will work out fine.”

Humming to himself, Alex hitched his thumbs in his pockets. “Looks like they make quite the match, though.”

Sydney’s cheeks burned. Arcanine was _crooning,_ seemingly uncaring that she had a front-row audience to the most thorough fucking of her life. “I suppose they do.” Still, though, she ended up smiling. Arcanine _did_ look quite happy.

Not long after, Arcanine’s pregnancy began. Her belly rounded out faster than usual and Sydney took her into town to get her looked at by the center.

The results astonished her. Seven eggs? _Seven?_ Arcanine’s past breeding sessions had only resulted in two or three. Alex really hadn’t been joking when he’d talked up Rapidash’s fertility…

As the weeks progressed and Arcanine rounded out, Sydney doted on her partner, rubbing her belly and making sure the mother-to-be was afforded every comfort. At one point Arcanine pouted, and Sydney surmised she was sour that she wouldn’t be given the opportunity to nurse her young, since the eggs would be given right away to Alex.

“I suppose you should have thought about that before you fucked a stranger’s pokemon,” Sydney said. But she couldn’t stay mad at her. “But even so,” she added, “Alex has been nice to us, and I’m sure he’d let you come visit your kids and their father.” And _that_ had set Arcanine’s tail wagging happily.

Eventually, the day came. Sydney took Arcanine to the town’s Center and the big dog laboriously laid her seven eggs. As she rested, Alex and Rapidash showed up to the center to collect.

“My!” the farmer said, collecting the new eggs. “This is quite the haul—and both mother and young look healthy!”

“We’re good?” Sydney asked him.

“Oh, more than good,” he chuckled. Kneeling down, he started gently placing them into a straw basket. “In fact, if you need her bred again, let me know, and we can work out a more equitable arrangement—just, ah, contact me first?”

A smile touched Sydney’s lips. “Will do.”

As the trainers talked, Rapidash trotted over to Arcanine and nudged her. The canine pokemon, weary from the laying but proud, chastised him to take good care of their young, which he affirmed he would do. Leaning over to nuzzle her, he told her that he greatly enjoyed breeding with her—and she burned with pride. She could see herself entertaining him again.

And that was how Arcanine and Rapidash became best friends—and breeding buddies.

\---

Just as Sydney finished with her recollection, Blaze finished nursing, the little pup snorting before curling up to doze against Sydney. Blinking away the memory, she smiled down at him. “You really are spoiled, you know,” she said without bite, the little pup’s chest rising and falling. He was already asleep. “You and your sister, _both_ still on milk? I really am too lenient.”

She leaned back with a sigh, hand on her tummy. Arcanine was out there in the ranch somewhere—like her trainer, her gravidity was already showing. But whether it was because of her experience as a breeder or simply because pokemon bodies were better suited for carrying eggs, the canine pokemon hadn’t found herself quite as pinned down as her trainer. Even now, she was out ranging in the wild… perhaps even finding an excuse to sneak off with Rapidash again. Arcanine wasn’t in heat, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy a good session of her own.

Moving gently to avoid waking Blaze, Sydney shifted and then groaned from the feeling of the eggs tumbling over themselves in her womb. They were still small, not even half their final size, yet already so heavy…

She sighed, looking down at her tummy, but then smiled—an unconstrained one, this time. It was hard to stay upset with her pokemon nearby, to say nothing of Blaze and Zen. Regardless of who the fathers were, she just knew her pups would enjoy having some new siblings to serve as their playmates.

Rising with a heavy moan, she made her way back inside to meet Tammy, who was due later that day. She left Blaze dozing in the outdoor air; she it was safe to leave him. After all, his other mother was about, and though Arcanine could get a little naughty when she needed to, no one, human or pokemon, could be as ferociously fiery as her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked!


End file.
